


All You Need

by sluttyten



Series: poly orgy [4]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: A little bit of angst, Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Sex, Bath Sex, Bisexual Suh Youngho | Johnny, Blow Jobs, Breeding, Cum Play, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom Ten, Double Penetration, F/M, Face-Sitting, Finger Sucking, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, Multi, Multiple Partners, Oral Sex, Orgy, Panty Kink, Polyamory, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Slight Crossdressing/Feminization, Smut, Snowballing, Spanking, Spit As Lube, Threesome - F/M/M, Tour Bus Sex, basically most of the members are bi at least a little bit, bisexual kun, bisexual taeyong, bisexual ten, light exhibitionism, slight degradation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:15:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28950249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sluttyten/pseuds/sluttyten
Summary: you’ve got twelve boyfriends, and they’ve been all yours since the first night you met, through Christmas, all the way to now. being in love with and making love with all of them is easy, they brighten your days and your nights, and it’s a lot but it’s all yours.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Qian Kun, Everyone & Reader, Lee Taeyong/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Lee Taeyong/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten (mentioned), Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Reader x All Legal Line, Reader/Everyone
Series: poly orgy [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2123241
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	All You Need

Balancing a love life with twelve busy boyfriends is a difficult thing to manage, you learn the longer that this relationship goes on. You don’t mean to pick favorites, you try to love them all equally, spend as much time with each of them as you do with the others. But it’s difficult. Inevitably, you do end up spending more time with some of the boys, just because they seek you out more or because their schedules are simply more open than the others.

And once the boys moved into a bigger dorm, a house large enough to hold all of them, they bought a big bed that can fit you and several of the boys to sleep in, so you began to spend even more time at their dorm.

So that’s how you wake up early one morning, the sky still a dark blue as rain blurs the image of the world outside the window and thunder rumbles low in the distance.

There’s an arm thrown over your waist, a pair of legs tangled with yours. One of them is snoring.

It takes you a moment to realize why you’ve woken up just then.

“I couldn’t sleep,” Taeyong whispers, brushing his lips over your thighs. “And you were making noises. What were you dreaming about?”

“Taeyong.” You sigh his name, reach down and twist your fingers into his hair. His breath clouds against your skin, warm against where you’re so wet for him already from the light touches that had woken you.

He smiles, pressing it into your thigh. “Me?”

You can’t tell Taeyong that you’d just been dreaming of riding Lucas in a hot tub, not when he’s currently kissing over your thighs and his fingers are light over your folds, spreading your dripping wetness.

You just hum a sound of assent.

Taeyong licks your thigh, nips against the sensitive skin, and then drags his tongue over your clit. You bite at your bottom lip at the press of his finger inside you.

Just last night Kun, Ten, and Taeyong had fucked you. You would think that having had three men pounding you, choking you on their dicks, giving you multiple orgasms and making it all about you would have left you satisfied enough that you wouldn’t have felt the need to continue this with Taeyong.

But as he licks at you and fingers you slowly and sweetly, you find that want growing.

“Taeyong.” You tug on his hair, and he moans but doesn’t pull his mouth away from you. If anything, Taeyong just buries his face more between your legs, adding a second finger to you and curling them both. “Fuck, Tae.”

He likes to do this. Waking you up with sex.

He doesn’t ever care who else is in the bed. If it’s just you and him, that’s great. If it’s you and him and whoever else you shared the bed with that’s good. If Taeyong comes into the room and crawls into bed just to wake you up, he doesn’t care that maybe the others wouldn’t have invited him in.

Taeyong acts so needy, though he tries to play it off, make it seem like you were the one who was desperate for him to come play with you.

But you know the truth.

He moans again, his fingers withdrawing for a moment just so he can put a hand on each thigh and push your legs up and a bit more apart, so he can lick you out, hold your pussy up against his face and lap up your sweet wetness.

Your knee knocks right into Kun’s belly and he wakes with a groan, startling a bit until he sees you. He sees your face already filled with pleasure so early in the morning, and his gaze moves down your body until he sees Taeyong’s head between your thighs, the black and blue hair tangled around your fingers.

“Already? Did you not get enough last night?” Kun teases.

Taeyong pulls back, his lips shiny, and he licks at them. “I don’t think she did. But she’s always horny for us.”

“Shut up.” You roll your hips and tug on his hair again, and Taeyong obediently grins and moves back in for more.

Kun sits there, half-raised up on his elbow to look down at you, the rising and falling of your chest and the blissful expression on your face as Taeyong licks and slurps and fingers you. But Kun doesn’t help out, no matter how badly you would like him to. He just watches, doesn’t even touch you anymore than letting your leg rest against his body.

That’s alright though because Taeyong does more than enough touching for the both of them. He flicks his tongue over your clit, ranges his free hand up your body to your chest to massage and stimulate your tits, and his fingers pump and curl and stretch your pussy.

Dully you still hear the rainstorm outside, the drum of rain on the window and the distant echo of thunder. You hear it rising, growing louder and more powerful as you feel the tension rising in your own body, the buildup of your orgasm. The storm sounds rapid, thrumming outside the dorm at near the same pace as your heartbeat, and just as Taeyong sucks your clit into his mouth lightning crackles across the sky, right outside the dorm and your orgasm breaks through you.

You arch up, squeezing Taeyong’s head between you thighs and hands, and you cry out his name and a string of swears.

Kun kisses you then. He curls his hand around the back of your neck and covers your mouth, lips pressing together. It’s a sweet and simple kiss, keeping you quiet.

Thunder booms loudly, rattling the windows, vibrating the bed underneath you.

You slump back down against the pillow, and as Taeyong moves out from between your legs and wipes the back of his hand over his mouth, you curl up on your side and draw your legs together, trying to ignore the throbbing pulse and sensitivity.

When you open your eyes a moment later, you find a dark pair right in front of you. Ten.

“I’m sad I missed that. Judging from how out of breath you are and how horny Taeyong looks right now, I’d say that was good. Right?”

You nod. Your eyes feel heavy though, so you let them sink shut again. Thunder rumbles, loud again, close by. You jump and feel three different pairs of hands reaching for you, curling closer to you, comforting you.

It’s Ten who slides over top of you, moving smoothly between your legs, fitting his hips right against yours as he cages you in his arms, shutting the other two boys out completely. His fingers brush your cheek as he pushes a section of hair away from your face, and he leans closer to kiss you.

A loud slap echoes through the room. Ten jumps and pulls away from you completely, turning to glare at Taeyong.

“Hey!” He reaches over to push at Taeyong, and they both tumble across the bed, laughing and wrestling with each other.

You hear Taeyong laughing and telling Ten that he’d gotten in Taeyong’s way. They wrestle around, skin slapping as they throw themselves around, but you just scoot a bit farther away, grabbing Kun’s hand to drag him closer, which he does.

He follows you across the bed and then pulls you closer to snuggle into his side. Thunder continues to rumble, rain tapping against the window, and you lay your head on his chest and sigh. 

“Go to sleep, babygirl.” Kun runs his fingers through your hair, tugs the blankets up over your body again. “We’ll wake you up later.”

But sleepy as you may be, you don’t want to sleep again just yet. You can feel Kun’s half-hard erection against your thigh. You hear the sound of Ten and Taeyong still wrestling, although judging from the whines you hear from Taeyong, Ten likely has him pinned. You want more. So you reach for Kun’s erection.

“You don’t have to, babygirl.” Kun kisses your hairline. 

“I want to. Can I feel you inside me?” 

“Is that really a question? I always want to be inside you.” Kun’s fingers curl over your hip, helping you as you sit up and slide over him so that you’re straddling his waist. “It’s a good thing Taeyong got you all wet for us. I’m sure Ten’s going to want a piece of you too.”

The mattress jumps slightly as Ten throws himself suddenly down on the bed right beside Kun. His hair falls in his face and he quickly moves it away, “Yes, I want a taste.”

You look over, glance around the room. “Where’d Taeyong go?”

“Shower. He has a schedule. We’re free all day, so you can do with us whatever you want, sweetheart.” Ten clasps the back of your neck, dragging you down so your lips meet his halfway. You feel Kun’s hand on your hip, the slide of his cock between your folds, and then he presses against your opening, his hand on your hip helping guide you down. 

Kun’s got a thick cock, decently thick and long, great for making you feel full when he’s inside you.

You moan against Ten’s lips, and the moment he lets go of you, you sink your hips fully down on Kun and drop your head back.

“So pretty.” Ten kneels up; his hands come up to your breasts, treating them delicately with just his fingertips, a sensation that makes you shiver, your nipples standing peaked. “Isn’t she so pretty for us, Kun?”

You arch against Ten’s touch, shifting yourself on Kun’s lap. He hums in satisfaction. 

“Beautiful. So warm and wet, too.” Both of Kun’s hands move to your hips and he starts directing you, guiding you to ride him. “Ten, you’ve got to...”

Ten beats him to it. Ten’s fingers swirl against your clit and he smirks as your body jolts and you whine. He dips his fingers back to where Kun’s cock enters you, your wetness soaks his fingers, and he pulls them up to his lips, getting a taste of you. 

Kun looks up at Ten the same that you do. Both of you watch him clean his fingers, both of you move almost subconsciously. You roll your hips and Kun rolls his to meet your thrusts. 

“Why are you looking at me like that?” Ten asks, and he drops his wet fingers to Kun’s cheek, turning his face back to look up at you. “Fuck her, Daddy.”

Just the night before, all the events had started because Ten and Taeyong were teasing Kun for his daddy kink. What had always just been you and Ten and Kun now had grown to include Taeyong on occasion (only because Ten had made it his personal goal to have sex with as many of the members as he could, and bringing them into bed with you and testing the waters was the safest way for him to do that). The two of them jokingly kissing and moaning “daddy” had gotten Kun hard in a hurry. 

Hearing Ten call Kun that name again now served its purpose. Kun’s hands push you down against his chest, and then he grabs your ass and starts bouncing you on his cock. 

Ten grabs a handful of your hair, gathering it back in a ponytail, and you turn your head to the side, unsurprised to find his dick in front of you.

“Get me wet. I’m going to make you forget his name after this.” Ten winds your hair around his fingers. You love when he gets bossy and takes charge, and now, as he pulls your mouth onto his cock, you really enjoy it. He stuffs your mouth full, stroking your cheek as he sinks into you, as you obediently take him in without choking. 

Kun’s hand stings against your bottom, and you squeeze your eyes shut and moan around Ten. 

“Doesn’t she look so sexy, being such a good girl for us?” Ten asks. He presses a thumb against your lips, slipping it inside to stretch your mouth even further as he starts thrusting. “Does she, Daddy?”

Kun squeezes your hips, rocking up to bury his cock inside you, and his lips move against your throat right as Ten shoves himself deep. You wonder if Kun can feel Ten’s cock stretching your throat, because it feels like they both touch the same spot. You reach for Ten’s hip with one hand to hold yourself steady, the other resting on Kun’s chest.

“She’s a pretty babygirl, drooling around you, Ten. Taking my cock like she was made for me.” Kun groans. His hand curls around your thigh as you start riding him again, rising up and dropping down on his length, trying not to let Ten slip from your mouth either. “She tries so hard to get as much dick as she can. You’d think that after having the three of us last night, having Taeyong’s tongue inside her already this morning, she’d be satisfied.”

“She’s just a slut,” Ten coos. “Our slut, aren’t you?”

He steps back, his hand taking over from your mouth, but he bumps his fingers under your chin. You know he wants an answer, but you like the way he gets when you deny him during sex. Seeing Ten acting all dominant gets you off like nothing else; him calling you a slut, degrading you then turning around and praising you, using you for his pleasure but also making you feel good too. 

His hand fisted in your hair suddenly jerks, and the sting of your scalp draws the words out of you in a moan. “Yes, Ten. I’m a slut.”

Kun digs his fingers into your thighs. You can feel his eyes on your face, watching the way that you look up at Ten, your eyes wide and soft, your lips still glistening from sucking on Ten. You love his attention, and you rock your hips, clenching around him with a moan of, “Daddy.”

Kun grunts, spanks your bottom once more. “Whose slut are you? Daddy’s and Ten’s?”

“Daddy’s and Ten’s. Taeyong and Sir and Daddy Jaehyun and everyone.” You place both of your hands on Kun’s stomach, fingertips dragging over his skin, leaving pink trails as you fuck yourself on his cock. “I’m a slut for you all. I can’t get enough.”

Ten lets your hair fall from his fingers, instead combing through it softly before he drops a kiss over the spot where he’d tugged it just before. “Yes, baby.”

His hands are soft, gentle. They move from your hair to your shoulders, your breasts, your sides, and hips. His lips follow, tracing your hairline, the slope of your nose, and then Ten kisses you with his hands on your hips, fingers laced with Kun’s, both of them helping you ride Kun.

Kun sits up, shifting you just a bit on his lap, and then he’s right there. You feel his breath on your cheek, hear him moan as one of Ten’s hands slips away from your hip. 

“Mmm, Ten, please.” You whine the instant that his fingers touch on your clit. 

“I love it when you beg.” Ten kisses your throat. “Keep riding Daddy. How many times do you think we can make you cum this morning?”

You’re sure he and Kun could make you cum endlessly. They’ve had enough practice, that the two of them are experts in your body. Out of all of your boyfriends, you’ve probably spent the most time with them (due mostly to scheduling and also just the regular friendship that you’ve got, romantic feelings aside).

“Oh, probably at least three more times, right?” Kun says, his hands drag you forward, trapping Ten’s fingers between your clit and Kun’s abdomen. “One each and a third for good measure?”

Ten smirks at you, watching the way you bite at your bottom lip to hold in a moan, his fingers pinching your clit while Kun drives his cock up into you. “Generous of you, Daddy. Has she been that good?”

“I’ve been good. Please!” You cry, reaching down for Ten’s wrist. 

He kisses your throat again, then he lowers his mouth to your chest. He lays his tongue flat against a nipple and then closes his lips around the bud. You moan, the sound pitching higher when he speeds up the contact on your clit and Kun guides you to bounce on him. 

Your first orgasm courses through you, and although it’s not been long at all since Taeyong ate you out, you feel this one as powerfully as if you’ve not cum for days. Your hands go to Ten’s hair, holding him against your chest. Kun swears, feeling your walls pulsing around him. His cock jerks and he leans in, holding the back of your neck to pull you in for a kiss.

“I love feeling you inside me. Oh, fuck,” You moan, jerking your hand that’s twisted in Ten’s hair. His teeth scrape against your breast, his lips leave the skin for a moment, and you feel a burst of cold air quickly covered again by his warm mouth. “Kun-- Daddy, please. Please cum inside me.”

“Shit.” Kun groans, and then suddenly Ten’s gone and you’re on your back. Kun leans over you, holding himself up as he fucks you, head bowed and face screwed up, brows drawn together. “You’re so tight, babygirl.”

You reach up and drape an arm around his neck, weighing him down until his mouth is on your again. His hips rock forward rhythmically, quickly, slapping sounds fill the room, and then one louder than the rest, followed by Kun’s moan, his hips shooting forward.

Ten’s hands on your thighs, spreading them for Kun, and then another sharp slap. Kun moans again and then pulls back from the kiss. “Ten, again.”

You see Ten behind Kun kneeling; his hand swings down on Kun’s ass, sending him deeper inside you, hips twitching. 

“Cum inside her, Daddy. It’s what she wants. Fill her up, and then I’ll have my turn, and you can see her dripping with both of us.” Ten smacks Kun’s ass again.

This time when Kun pushes so deep inside you, he stays there, cock twitching as he fills you with the warmth of his cum. You close your legs around his hips, and Kun rocks his hips a few more times. Your body quakes, pussy quivering around him, pleasure rolling in your veins. 

Kun’s barely even fully finished before Ten’s got a hand on his shoulder, pulling him up and away. “Ready?”

“Ten, Ten.” You moan, reaching for him, letting your legs fall open for him. He wastes no time, sliding the head of his cock between your legs to pick up the stream of Kun’s cum leaking from you, and then he’s fucking into you. His name, a constant chant on your lips. He slips a hand between your bodies to get some attention on your clit, which has you whimpering, crying out because of how sensitive you feel now.

There’s nothing you can do to hold back this orgasm.

It sweeps through you powerfully and suddenly. 

Ten bites his bottom lip, and he starts to pull back but then suddenly slides farther inside you and lets go. He moans your name as he cums, filling you with his load. 

As he pulls out, you feel the combination of his cum and Kun’s come out too. 

“A creamy mess.” Ten kneels back, holding your legs apart to appreciate the mess he and Kun have made of your vagina. “Beautiful, wouldn’t you say, Daddy?” He releases one of your legs to swing an arm around Kun’s shoulder, drawing him in, and he plants a kiss on Kun’s cheek. 

You roll onto your side, wrinkling your nose at the feeling of their cum on your thighs, between your legs. You know you should go pee, go clean up, probably shower and start your day, but you’re so tired now. Your eyelids weigh down, and even though you mean to only rest them for a moment, soon you’ve fallen completely asleep.

“... you going to wake up?” A voice is already talking by the time you’re conscious. You groan, turning your head toward the sound, but it takes you another moment to open your eyes and find Lucas standing there beside the bed. He grins, “Have a good sleep? It’s almost noon.”

“I think I’m about to start my period.” You yawn, stretching your arms over your head. You wince at the dull ache in your legs and between them. “I always sleep a lot and get so horny right before I start.”

Lucas watches you, his eyes tracing the shape of your body beneath the sheet. “Yeah, I heard you getting off with Kun-ge and Ten-ge earlier. Didn’t you fuck them last night too?”

You nod and sleepily close your eyes. “And Taeyong was here.”

“Busy, aren’t you? And what about me? Do you have it in you to fuck around with me?” Lucas kneels on the edge of the bed, the shift of the mattress causing you to crack open an eye. He crawls a bit closer, dropping down to his elbows so he can look face-to-face with you. “You wouldn’t have to do anything. I just heard you moaning for them and I couldn’t stop thinking about your sweet cunt, all wet and dripping, warm and soft.”

You still feel gross from Kun and Ten, but even just hearing Lucas talk like that, you can feel your arousal stirring like some insatiable beast. 

Again, you nod at him. “Help me to the bathroom? I need to pee, and I feel like I should clean up a little bit.”

“Bath sex?” Lucas smiles, sliding off the bed before holding out a hand to help you out of the blankets too. “I was watching this porn the other day with Hendery, and there was this bath sex scene and I’ve kind of been wanting to try it out since then.”

You look over at him. “You just watch porn with Hendery?”

Lucas shrugs. “Group bonding time.”

You drop the subject, and Lucas walks across the room with you to the en-suite bathroom. Clothes are scattered across the bathroom floor, and you make a mental reminder to tell Taeil later that he should clean up his clothes. Even if that bedroom and this bathroom technically are his, he should clean things up since it’s really almost more of a communal space (especially when you’re spending the night). 

While Lucas walks over to fill up the bathtub, you collapse onto the toilet. You let go, and it feels so good to pee, like you didn’t realize just how full your bladder was until now.

“Guess you really had to go, huh?” Lucas laughs, and you look up at him to find that he’s looking right at you while he takes his clothes off. 

You squirm a bit, slightly uncomfortable under his gaze only because this is the first time you’ve been totally in your right mind while peeing in front of any of them. It’s one thing to be so vulnerable and naked during an orgasm, but this is something totally different.

Lucas doesn’t seem to mind or care. He doesn’t look away from you; his lips curl up in a smile, and he says, “I love you, seriously. I want you to know that.”

“What a romantic time to tell me that,” You tease him, but your heart flutters. “In a bathroom. While I’m peeing.”

He ducks his head in embarrassment, turning away to fiddle with the bathtub’s faucet. You finish up, wiping yourself clean, and then you wash your hands, by which time, Lucas is still fiddling with the faucet. 

“But, Lucas,” You walk over toward him, and he turns just in time for you to cup his jaw, and press up on your toes to kiss him for a moment. “I love you too.”

Lucas stands there with his arm around your waist, holding you against his front. You can feel his erection on your belly, but he doesn’t seem in any rush, content to lean down and capture your lips in another kiss, this one lasting longer than the first. You kiss until the bathtub is full, steam floating from the surface. 

He sinks into the water first and you follow, dipping into the heat, settling on his lap to continue kissing him. You loop your arms around his neck. Lucas’s big hands rest on your waist. Sunlight shines over both of your bodies, over the water from the window beside the tub. The shades are slanted just to let in sunlight, but keep out peeping eyes. 

One of Lucas’s hands moves around, slowly inching toward the spot between your legs. 

“You don’t have to do that, you know. I’m still all good, all ready from before.” Actually you feel totally fucked open still, lubricated with Kun and Ten’s cum. “You can just be inside me, if you want. We don’t have to take it slow.”

“Mmm, sounds good.” He slides his hands down to your ass, kneading, massaging, spreading your cheeks apart. “Like I said before, you don’t have to do any work. Let me do it all.”

You curl a hand around the back of his neck, scraping your nails there. 

He urges you to kneel up a bit, to inch forward enough that he can easily slide your wet pussy down onto his dick. 

“Oh, God.” His low moan echoes around the bathroom. “Lean back, I’ve got you.”

Lucas’s hands move up toward your upper back, his arms flat against your back, holding your weight as you arch backwards. Lucas thrusts upward at the same time as he lowers you down. He repeats the movement, sloppy at first, but with each new repetition, it grows more coordinated and quicker, but the water waves and splashes against your body.

Water sloshes over the side of the tub, and you laugh, kissing the sound against the corner of Lucas’s mouth as he reaches for the towels stacked beside the tub, and he throws one over the puddle. 

“So you saw this in a porn?” You ask, dragging your fingers up into his hair.

Lucas nods. “Something like this.”

“Is it good? Like what you thought it would be?” You ask as he stays fully buried inside you, but he lowers his hips back down to the floor of the tub. 

“With you? Everything’s always good.” He drops his head to your chest, licking, biting, sucking. 

The heat of the water, the pressure of his cock inside you, the simple pleasure of his mouth on your tits, it all distracts you for a few minutes. You gaze up at the ceiling, the pretty shimmering pattern as Lucas laves his tongue over your breasts, sucking small hickeys here and there, his cock working magic.

You don’t even notice his mouth slipping lower until you finally look back down at him. Where before he’d been sitting totally upright, now he’s shrinking into the bathwater.

“You’re sliding,” You laugh. “Maybe this isn’t the best--”

“It’s fine.” Lucas grunts against your chest. “Fuck, I’m almost there.”

“Okay, baby.” You tell him and Lucas groans, pausing for a moment to readjust the position, sliding back up into more of a sitting position. 

Once more he has you lean fully back into his strong arms as he fucks up into you. The water splashes and sloshes. His lips dance across your chest, leaving patterns of marks, and he sucks one of your nipples into his mouth. 

“Lucas, baby. That feels so good.” You moan, wiggling in his arms, driving yourself down on his cock, as his movements grow sloppier. He sucks harder at your nipple, and each tug sends a bolt of arousal straight through you. 

His arms suddenly close around you like a vice grip, holding you down on his cock as he cums. He bites down on your tit, and you groan at the mix of pleasure and pain and your orgasm rapidly follows, and you clench entirely around him, not letting up your grasp on his shoulders or his cock. 

The pair of you stay like that for a few moments. 

“I love you,” Lucas whispers when he feels like he’s back to himself completely. “I totally and completely mean it, too. You’re perfect.”

And because you don’t know what to say back to that, you kiss him. 

You love him too. You love Lucas, you love Taeyong, Kun, Ten. You love all of them, it’s the reason you did this whole thing at all. And as the months have passed, the relationships progressing, you had thought that you would maybe grow past some of that, that you might fall out of love, or that the intensity with some of them would fade. But it hasn’t. You still love them all, more than ever, and in new ways.

So you hold Lucas and kiss him for a while in the tub until the water starts to cool, and then you pull apart and wash off with a bit of help from each other, laughing and talking.

It turns out you were correct in your assessment to Lucas. You were so horny and sleepy because you were about to get your period. Two days later, you’re in the middle of a shift at work when you just get that feeling and about half an hour later your stomach is in a tight knot.  


You check their locations to see if any of your boyfriends are possibly not at the dorm or not at practice, and you’re happy to see that Taeyong is actually not too far away from where you work, so you send him a quick text to ask that if he’s not working right now, could he stop in a store and grab you some medicine to help relieve your cramps so you can work without the distraction for the rest of the day.

Taeyong, being the blessed boyfriend he is, shows up not ten minutes later.

He tugs his hat low over his face, a mask covering all but his eyes as he walks through the door. Your coworkers barely spare him a glance until you hurry over to him. 

“Are you okay?” Taeyong asks as he slips the plastic bag from the store into your hand. “When do you get off work?” He glances around, his eyes landing on your coworkers, and even though his mouth is covered you can tell he’s smiling shyly. “They’re staring at us.”

You look back and find that your coworkers are standing there together, watching you and Taeyong while they whisper to each other. 

“I’m fine now that I’ve got this. I’m off in a few hours. Can I come over tonight?” 

“Always.” Taeyong snags your hand and brings it up to his lips, pressing a kiss to the back of your hand even though his mask is in the way. “I should go before they get suspicious and come any closer. Can’t let our cover get blown.”

You laugh and tap the bill of his cap. It’s drawn low enough you can barely even see his face and you’re standing right in front of him. “I think you’re fine, Clark Kent. No one knows you’re Superman. I’ll see you later, and thanks for this. You’re my favorite, but don’t tell the others that.” 

Taeyong nods, his eyes curving into happy smiling eyes. “See you later.”

And then he’s gone, but he’s not quite out the door before one of your coworkers calls your name and says, “You have a boyfriend!?”

Hours later when you finally clock out, you head straight over to the dorm. Yuta and Jungwoo are on their way out when you arrive, and you find Taeyong sitting on the couch. He peers over the back of it at you as you come inside, stepping out of your shoes and leaving your purse at the door too. 

“Where is everyone?” You ask as you step around the couch and immediately collapse down into his side. Usually the house would be bustling, noisy, full of music and activity and smells from the kitchen. 

“WayV is overseas again. Dream is too, and this time Haechan went with them.” Taeyong wraps his arms around you, tugging the blanket he was using over you as well. “Jungwoo and Yuta were going to meet some of Jungwoo’s friends to play soccer. Mark’s asleep, I think. He’s been up in his room since he got home from the studio earlier. And I’m not sure where everyone else is.”

You nod and curl more into his side, sleepily resting your head on his shoulder. When you feel his cool fingers brush your forehead then your cheek, you peek up at him.

“How are you feeling?” Taeyong asks. 

He’s so gentle, brushing your hair back from your face. His lips touch your forehead. You sigh, “I feel better. The medicine earlier really helped, Taeyong.”

“That’s why I’m your favorite right?” He teases. “Did you want to nap right now? Or do you care if I watch something?” 

“I don’t mind.” Part of you does want to sleep. Exhaustion weighs down your body, even if you can’t feel the ache in your muscles much right now, but you know that you’re probably not going to be able to sleep just yet. “What are we going to watch?” 

Taeyong turns the TV on, scrolling through the options on Netflix. “Want to watch this?” He asks, stopping on a nature documentary about the rainforests. You nod with your head on his shoulder.

It’s a nice, relaxing show to watch. The calm, soothing tone of the narrator’s voice, the pretty imagery on the screen, the gentleness of Taeyong’s hand on your belly tracing circles. You kind of drift into a place where you’re not asleep, but you’re not really awake either even though your eyes are open. When you look over at Taeyong, you realize that he’s fallen asleep. His chin is tucked against his chest.

Behind you, you hear the door of the dorm open, and then you hear Doyoung’s voice quiet and tentative, “What are you doing?”

“Watching a nature documentary with Taeyong.” You tilt your head back on Taeyong’s shoulder so you can meet Doyoung’s eyes as he walks up behind the couch. “Why?”

Doyoung looks up at the TV for a moment. “I’ll watch it too.” He climbs over the back of the couch, in too much of a hurry to snuggle up against you that he can’t simply walk around. He wiggles around for a second, working himself under the blanket with the pair of you, and then he reaches under and pulls your legs over his, resting his palm on your knee.

Taeyong looks over at him, his eyes heavy. 

“I brought chocolate. I know you both like it too much for your health, and I heard somewhere that girlfriends like that stuff when they’re on their period.” Doyoung holds up a bag of chocolates, and he’s barely even actually gotten them in full view before Taeyong is snatching them away, suddenly wide awake. 

Doyoung’s gummy smile appears, and he laughs.

“Hey!” You tug the bag back toward yourself. “Those are definitely more for me than you. Right, Doyoung?” You wiggle enough that you can rest your head on Doyoung’s shoulder. 

He narrows his eyes slightly. “I don’t know. Taeyong told me earlier that you told him that he’s your favorite.”

“I’m on my period. I don’t know what I’m saying.” You pout. 

Doyoung squeezes your knee under the blanket. “We all know that that’s not true. Your period doesn’t make you some crazy monster.”

Taeyong hums and he stuffs a piece of chocolate into his mouth, rolling his head to the side. “So good. For someone who doesn’t like chocolate, Doyoung-ie, you know how to pick the good kind.”

You shift back over to lean against Taeyong’s side while Doyoung massages your thighs lightly. You dig into the bag of chocolate, and for the next few minutes, you and Taeyong pig out on the chocolates, the documentary on the TV completely forgotten. 

“So cute,” Doyoung coos after a moment, reaching over to thumb at the corner of your lips. “You’ve got a bit of chocolate...”

Something takes over, and before he can pull his thumb away, you move and suck it into your mouth. 

“Don’t tempt me.” Doyoung groans. “You’re on your period, you’ll just get me worked up, and then I’ll have to go take care of it myself.”

Taeyong drops the bag of chocolate onto the side table. “That’s not necessarily true.” He licks at his fingers, cleaning the chocolate off them. “It would just be a little messy. Hasn’t Yuta told you about the time that--”

You clap your hand over Taeyong’s mouth before he can say another word. Sure, there was a time that you weren’t totally aware that you’d started your period and you’d woken up to Yuta’s hand in your panties, grinding his erection against your thigh and moaning about how wet you were, only for him to realize that you were actually bleeding, but you were both so turned on that you continued. You had to wash the sheets after, but it wasn’t too bad. Just different.

You didn’t realize that Yuta had shared that information with any of the other guys, but it only made sense that they would share stories about what they did with you. 

Doyoung draws his thumb out from between your lips, dragging it over your bottom lip. “Tempting as that may be, I’m sure you’re glad to be on your period. It’s like your one week off from sex, isn’t it?”

“It’s not a job.” You reach for his hand, lacing your fingers with his and just holding it. “I just happen to think sex is an important part of a relationship, and I’m maintaining eleven relationships within one relationship here, so sex is a pretty common thing. Also, the fact that I love sex helps. But, my period does kinda give me a week to relax.”

“So what you’re saying is that cuddling, chocolate, two of your favorite boyfriends, and movies are the perfect recipe for relaxation?” Taeyong takes your other hand and draws it up to his mouth to brush his lips against your knuckles. 

So that’s exactly what you do.

Taeyong and Doyoung cuddle you between them, the three of you all wrapped up in a blanket together while you watch Netflix, and occasionally one of them will feed you a bit of chocolate.

You’re still like this a few hours later, midnight drawing close, and Taeyong’s asleep again. Doyoung’s shoulder is under your head like a pillow, and your eyelids grow heavier and heavier with each passing moment. Although you’d meant to go spend the night at home tonight, now it’s so late and you’re so tired, you’re not sure that you could make it home even if you tried.

With a big yawn, you decide to call it a night.

“I’m sleepy,” You tell Doyoung. “I think I’m going to go to bed.”

“Really?” Doyoung looks down at you, the light off the TV screen highlighting his face blue and orange. “Do you want me to come with you?”

You shake your head and push the blanket off your lap as you stand up. “I’ll see you in the morning.” You lean in and kiss him. “Goodnight.”

“Goodnight.” 

Taeyong stirs, opening his eyes to look at you. “Where are you going?”

“Bed, as should you.” You reach to fix his messy hair, then you bend down to kiss his cheek. “Goodnight, Taeyong.”

“Night.” He mumbles, his eyes already drooping shut again even as he moves around, ending up with his head on Doyoung’s shoulder as yours had just been. 

You climb the stairs up to the third floor where Taeil’s large bedroom is. The light’s on under the door, and when you knock, you hear, “Come in.”

Taeil’s all tucked into bed, reading a book, but when he sees you standing in his doorway, he marks his spot and sets it aside. “Hey, how long have you been here?”

You pull your shirt over your head, push your pants down, walk across the room to where Taeil keeps his clothes, and you pull out a shirt. “A little while. Taeyong and Doyoung and I were watching movies.” You drag the shirt on and walk into the bathroom, and when you come back out, Taeil hasn’t moved.

Taeil looks so small and lonely alone in the big bed, and even when you crawl in beside him, you’re barely taking up any of the bed.

“Are you tired, princess?” Taeil pets your hair. “Let’s sleep.”

He turns off the lamp beside the bed and then slides down so he’s face-to-face with you, both of you on the same pillow. You can barely make out the features of his face in the dark, but after a moment your eyes adjust. In the dark, you don’t feel as tired as you did a moment before. 

The darkness seems to buzz with untapped energy. You can feel Taeil’s proximity, his body tilted ever so slightly toward yours, his knee almost touching your leg, his eyes on your face in the dark.

“You’re so beautiful,” he sighs after a moment.

“It’s dark. You can’t even see me right now.” You whisper back.

Taeil’s hand comes up to rest on your cheek. “I don’t just mean right now. You’re always beautiful. I remember the first night when we all met, when Mark brought you inside and you were both drenched from the storm, your hair all wind-blown but also soaked against your head. You were shivering and your arm was bleeding, and you looked nervous and a little scared, but even in that moment you were so beautiful.” 

You feel your body flush with embarrassed heat.

“You walked in that room, and I swear, all of us thought the same thing.” Taeil continues. “And when you came back, all bandaged up, with Mark and Taeyong and a smile on your face, when you started talking with us, I fell in love with you that first night.”

“Aren’t you just a romantic, Moon Taeil.” You tease, bringing your hand up to cover his on your cheek. “Love at first sight, and all that.”

Even in the dark it’s not too hard to find his lips. Taeil seems to understand your intentions because he meets you in the middle and for a few moments, you lie there in the dark and kiss each other. It’s not hungry or filled with the intent of more. Just simple, nice, light kissing. Just the warmth and love, the breath and heartbeat of each other.

And when it’s over you rest your head on his chest and Taeil wraps his arms around you, curling together so you’re both holding tight to each other.

“I love you,” You tell him, whispering the words into the dark. “Goodnight.”

His fingers twitch against your arm, and then his voice vibrates under your ear, “Goodnight.”

“I’m not saying I’m scared of the dark,” Jungwoo attests as he pushes open a door for you. “I’m just saying that I was in the bathroom and the power went out and it was absolutely pitch black in there and I swear to god I heard someone breathing in the corner of the room. Like a ghost or something.”

His eyes are comically wide, and you can’t help but laugh.

Jaehyun follows you through the door, his fingertips touching lightly on the small of your back. He turns back to look at Jungwoo who lets the door swing shut. “Jungwoo, ghosts aren’t real. You probably heard the air conditioner or something.”

Jungwoo shakes his head, coming up on your other side. “I know what I heard. It was scary. So scary.” 

“Well, you made it out alive, didn’t you?” You smile up at him and wrap your arm around his. “And now I know never to watch scary movies with you, Ten, Xiaojun, Renjun, and Doyoung again. You’re all scaredy cats. Why would any of you agree to watching that with me?”

“I didn’t think it would be that level.” Jungwoo pouts.

Jaehyun ruffles Jungwoo’s hair. “Next time you should watch scary movies with me. I’m not scared.”

“Are you scared of anything?” You ask, looping your arm around his waist. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen you scared.”

Jaehyun squeezes his arm around your shoulders. “I’m only scared of losing you.”

On your other side, Jungwoo makes a gagging sound. “That’s gross.”

You laugh and reach over to push at Jungwoo. “Hey, you’ve said similar cheesy stuff, Jungwoo. Just the other day, when you were eating chocolate and then you kissed me? What was it you said? That I’m so much sweeter than the chocolate?”

The three of you walk along, side by side, laughing as these two of your boyfriends start competing to see who can say the cheesiest thing to you. Who can fluster you with their charm?

They’re still competing by the time you get to your apartment, the place where they’re supposed to drop you off before Jungwoo heads home to the dorm, before Jaehyun heads to the company building for a meeting. But at your door, you realize that they probably have no intention of actually going home. Jaehyun leans against the wall beside your door, smiling in the most charming way as he watches you pull out your keys to unlock the door. Jungwoo presses himself up behind you, not quite touching you, but just close enough that you can feel him there.

If they hadn’t been trying to woo you for the last half hour on your way home, you wouldn’t have thought twice about leaving them on the doorstep with nothing but a goodnight and maybe a kiss each. But their charms have worked, wheedled their way into softening you up just enough that when the lock clicks and you open your door, you’re not quite ready to see them go just yet.

“Do you want to come in for a minute?” You step aside, leaving the doorway into your apartment wide open for the two men. “You can meet my cat finally.”

Your cat, a sweet little tuxedo cat that you call Miso, meows pitifully as soon as you toe your shoes off and Jaehyun closes the door. You hear the bell around his neck chiming and then a second later he appears, looking up at you, his tail waving in the air as he approaches, and then he turns his eyes on your boyfriends.

Miso isn’t necessarily the friendliest of cats, not to strangers anyway. He’s perfectly lovely to you. 

So you’re not surprised when he arches his back and glares at Jungwoo and Jaehyun. He’s protective.

“Oh, relax, sweet boy.” You crouch down and stroke down from his head to the tip of his tail, and then you scoop him into your arms and stand up again. “This is Jungwoo and Jaehyun. Be nice.” You kiss his head and hold him so he can see them. “They’re your new daddies.”

Jaehyun laughs and steps forward to pet Miso, but the cat squirms around in your arms. 

“He’s not a fan of meeting new people. That’s why I never invite any of you over. Miso’s territorial and protective, and I don’t feel like cleaning up cat pee from every corner of the apartment, you know?” Miso squirms again, so you tell the boys you’ll be right back, and you head for the bathroom where you deposit Miso and close the door. 

Let him make a mess in there where it’s easy to clean. 

When you walk back out, you find Jungwoo clinging to Jaehyun, hanging off his shoulder as the pair of them look at the wall of photos you’ve hung up. They’re just photos pinned or taped or stuck to the wall in any fashion; pictures of your family, your friends, of sunsets and flowers and food, or places you’ve been and where you’d like to go, and scattered throughout them all are the faces of your boyfriends. 

“Look at us in that one,” Jungwoo murmurs, “Do you remember that night?” He’s pointing at a picture you’d taken a while back when you’d been celebrating Johnny, Jaehyun, and Jungwoo’s birthdays. 

In the picture, Jungwoo looks quite drunk. His cheeks are a rosy pink, his mouth stretched in a wide smile, and his eyes are a glassy black as he presses his cheek against Jaehyun’s whose smile is just as wide. They were both wasted that night, only Jaehyun wore it slightly better, and you remember how they’d drunkenly started singing happy birthday to each other, getting progressively louder and louder. You remember stumbling to bed with Jaehyun, but Jungwoo getting pouty at being left out so he’d joined in, and in the passion of it all, it didn’t seem to matter where lips or hands landed, just that the three of you had a great and pleasurable time. 

“I’m not going to fuck you.” Jaehyun untangles himself from Jungwoo and turns around just in time to see you standing there. “That night was crazy, right? I barely remember anything after Mark fell off the table dancing.”

“I remember a lot.” Jungwoo steps around and comes over to you, cupping your face in his hands. “I remember making you cum so hard you were crying. You looked so pretty, all teary-eyed and moaning for us. And we came inside you so much I thought for sure Jaehyun was going to get his wish and you’d be pregnant. How could any birth control prevent that much seed from taking hold?” His hips press forward just enough that you can feel his boner against your belly. “Then when we ate you out together, cleaning up your messy puss. Do you remember that?”

Jungwoo’s eyes look right into yours, and you’re so certain that he’s talking to you that you nod. But he looks over his shoulder at Jaehyun.

“Some of that. I remember some of it.” Jaehyun opens and closes his hands at his sides. “I remember her crying and choking on your cock while I fucked her and her legs trembled from her fourth orgasm.”

You feel a warm gush of arousal between your legs, your belly tingling. With Jungwoo’s hands still on your skin, and Jaehyun’s eyes zeroing in on your face, you can’t even pretend anymore like you don’t want them both all over again. It’s been so long since you’ve had them as a pair.

From over the fake fireplace in the corner of the room, an old mantle clock chimes the hour, and you look over at it, feeling a bit like Cinderella as you’re dragged out of this fantasy and reminded a bit of reality.

You sigh. “Aren’t you going, Jaehyun? You have that meeting, right?”

For a moment, Jaehyun looks as if he’s going to blow it off. You can see that remembering that night has affected him in the same way you can feel it’s affected Jungwoo and yourself. He looks between you and the clock, and then he glances down at his phone.

“Yeah.” He slips his phone away again. “I can’t miss it.”

Jungwoo keeps his arms around you as you take a step toward Jaehyun, unwilling to let you go. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow, Jaehyun, or maybe not. I have to work, but Kun says they’re coming back tomorrow, so I might come over after I get off.” You say, “Have a good meeting!”

Jaehyun leaves looking a bit downtrodden, and even as Jungwoo wraps himself tighter around you, touching you and whispering words to you to get you in the mood, part of you wonders if maybe you should have sent Jungwoo away too. Was it really fair that Jaehyun saw what was about to happen, but had to leave before it could, knowing that it was still going to continue without him anyway?

You don’t let the guilt get to you too much. It’s hard to feel so guilty about it when Jungwoo starts kissing your neck, pulling at the collar of your shirt, dragging it lower and lower until he’s sucking a mark into the top of one of your breasts.

“You smell so good,” he hums. “I bet you taste even better.”

He drops right to his knees there in the middle of your living room, and you’ve never felt more wet in your life as Jungwoo tears your pants and panties down your legs in the same move, leaving you bare from the waist down.

“Jungwoo,” You moan his name, dig your fingers in his hair. “Right now?”

He nods, nuzzling against your belly, beginning to place small, light kisses down your abdomen until he’s right above your clit. So close you can almost feel him. The heat of his breath tickles over where you’re so sensitive for him, and you want to take that hold you’ve got in his hair and push his face against you. But Jungwoo’s stronger than that; he’d hold himself back just to test you.

“Right now.” He tells you. “I’ve been wanting to eat you out for the past week, but you weren’t exactly going to be into that.” 

You know he’s referring to your period, and he’s right. You don’t exactly like the idea of being eaten out on your period. That’s a bit too taboo of an experience.

“But now, oh my god,” Jungwoo groans, and the tip of his tongue dips between your folds for just a second, just long enough for you to feel it on your clit before it’s gone again. “God, babe, I’m gonna eat you so good.”

“I hope you do.” 

Jungwoo wraps his arms around your thighs, spreading your legs for him as he kisses your pussy softly at first an then he licks, lapping at your wetness. Your legs quiver already, and you feel Jungwoo smiling as he licks, sucking at your clit and moaning. You twist your fingers in his hair and whimper his name.

He moans again as you grind your pussy down against his mouth, and one of his hands slips from your thigh only to suddenly join his mouth in pleasuring you. He pets you with two fingers, gathering wetness as he pulls his mouth away from your clit.

“Don’t stop.” You tug lightly on his hair.

Jungwoo licks his lips. “I’m not stopping. You taste too good for me to ever want to stop.” He puckers his lips slightly then and returns his focus to your clit, blowing lightly. “Imagine, if Jaehyun was still here he’d be so hard watching us like this.” Jungwoo kisses over your clit, and at the same moment he fills you with one of his fingers. “He’d be sitting right over there on that sofa, watching you falling apart for me. Do you think he’d be fine just watching?”

You shake your head. Jaehyun’s more of an action man. Most times you’ve been with someone else around him, he refuses to sit on the sidelines, always jumping in at the first opening he sees (take that whichever way you will). There have only been a few times where he’s just sat to the side and watched, and that was when he was guiding Mark, telling him how to touch you.

Jungwoo curls his fingers inside you, making a come-hither motion, and you press down, needing more. Jungwoo laughs, delighted as he sees the look on your face. “Would you want him to stay over there and just watch? You’d have to tie him up to get him to stay still. Imagine our Jaehyun just all bound up over there, maybe blindfold him so he can only hear how good I’m making you feel.” 

Just then he presses a second finger inside you, and together the two fingers make contact with your G-spot. 

“Oh, Jungwoo.” You throw your head back with your moan, and your legs quiver so badly that Jungwoo pulls his fingers out of you, wrapping one arm around your waist and the other behind your legs. 

“Don’t go falling. I don’t think anyone would be too happy if you got hurt. All those bruises and none of them for any fun reason.” Jungwoo stands up, and you’re slightly surprised when he lifts you into his arms and walks across the room to the very sofa he’d just been imagining Jaehyun sitting on.

You stop him right before he sits you down on it.

“No. Nope, we can’t fuck on the sofa.”

“Why not?” Jungwoo freezes. He’s probably expecting you to give him some reason like bed bugs or uncomfortable springs. Something that makes sense like that.

“Because when my parents come visit they sit on this couch! How am I ever supposed to have them over knowing they’re going to sit right where you fucked me? They’d be sitting there, normal as can be, and I’d just be so embarrassed and awkward thinking about this.” You feel yourself heating up with embarrassment just imagining that situation.

Jungwoo sets you on your feet. “Then where am I supposed to fuck you?”

“My bed?” You point out, a tone of disbelief at his ignorance to the obvious answer.

He waves that answer off. “Too normal. We always have sex in bed, I want to try something new, something not vanilla-ish.”

You let out a laugh. “Jungwoo, our relationship is not vanilla. The first time we had sex you were sharing me with the rest of the guys. We have threesomes on the regular. And surely you’re not forgetting the time I flew to Japan with you all and we snuck in a quickie in the bathroom on the plane and you came in my panties and made me wear them until we got to the hotel in Japan?”

He smiles at the memory. “That was fun. Wasn’t it Taeil hyung who found your panties like that?”

“Yes, and then we had sex against the wall between his room and yours because he wanted you to hear him making me cum.” Your belly goes warm and you feel yourself getting even wetter remembering that time. “But you weren’t in your room. Doyoung was, and Yuta, both of them up for a bit of competition.”

Jungwoo slides his hand over your ass, and one hand moves between your thighs.

When he feels you absolutely dripping down your thighs, he groans. Once again he slips to his knees, parting your thighs. “Tell me all about it. Every detail.”

His mouth is hot and wet, his tongue working magic on you.

“I felt like I was in a porno when they came over to the room. Taeil had me pressed to the wall, kissing my neck and fucking me so hard while I was still wearing my panties.” You stop to search for you words because at that moment Jungwoo scissors his fingers inside you and sucks on your clit. All words you’ve ever known leave your mind for a second, but when he pulls away and looks at you expectantly, unmoving, you quickly remember.

“Taeil explained to them that I’d been someone’s used slut on the plane. That we were talking on his bed, we started making out, and when he went to touch me, he found my panties full of someone else’s cum. They all wanted to know whose, but I wouldn’t tell them, and they decided that they should all make my panties as much of a mess as possible.

“Yuta came over and started rubbing my tits, Doyoung put his hand down to touch my clit through my panties. All three of them were calling me names, and it was so hot, Jungwoo. I love when you all call me your slut and your whore.” 

As soon as you’ve said that, Jungwoo slips his fingers out of you. “You like that?”

You nod.

Jungwoo’s hand suddenly slaps up between your legs, slapping your pussy, and it sets your pussy throbbing. “Slut. Letting the three of them treat you like that.” Even in his voice, as light and innocent as it usually sounds, the word sounds sharp and sexy. “Slut,” he says again, his hand spanking your pussy. “What happened next?”

You cling to Jungwoo’s shoulders as your legs start to feel weak, but you power through it, finding your words once more. “They didn’t want to take turns. You know how Yuta gets. When he wants to fuck, he wants to do it right then and there. So we got on the bed. Taeil on his back, me on top of him, and Yuta knelt in front of me, pushed my panties aside just enough that he could see my pussy wrapped around Taeil’s cock, just enough he could see the mess you’d left behind, and then he put his fingers in me, like you are right now.”

Three fingers deep inside you. Jungwoo pumps his fingers, licks around the base of his fingers as your wetness drips down them, and his nose presses against your clit. Your words start coming out a little more difficultly now. 

“Fuck, okay. Um, Yuta fucked me too. Both him and Taeil inside me, and even when one of them slipped out, my panties were there to keep their cocks against me and they could easily just slip back in. And the whole time, Doyoung was there beside us, watching, waiting his turn.” Jungwoo sucks at your pussy lips, and your legs almost give out again. You dig your nails into his shoulders. “Taeil came in me first. It was so much, it felt like it got everywhere, all the way deep inside me, but he kept going and Yuta was still fucking me, so it was leaking out of me, and it felt so messy and good. So good, oh my god!”

He licks a long stripe from his fingers to your clit and back again. “Keep going.” Jungwoo murmurs against your pussy, and the vibration of his words feel so good, you grind down against his face with a whimper. “Keep talking. You can cum when the story’s over.”

You let out a cry. You want to cum so badly.

“When I came with the two of them still inside me, it set off Yuta. God, Jungwoo, please!” You beg, but he shakes his head, slipping his tongue inside you as well as his fingers. “He had so much cum too. It was coming out of me with every thrust, leaking from the panties, and I still had Doyoung, waiting there beside me with his heavy erection. As soon as Yuta pulled out, Doyoung took his place. He didn’t even bother pushing my panties aside, he just started rubbing his tip against my cum-soaked panties, against my clit, against the bulge that Taeil’s cock was making where he was still inside me, getting hard again.

“Taeil started fucking me again while Doyoung was humping my panties.” You shiver, barely able to hold your orgasm in anymore. You want it so badly, so you rush to get through the rest of the story. “Doyoung came all over the outside of them, right against my clit and I came again, so tight around Taeil that he did too, filling me absolutely full. The cum was everywhere, Jungwoo. All inside and outside my panties, leaking down my thighs, and as I lay there exhausted, covered in their cum, so sensitive from my last orgasm, Doyoung rubbed my cummy panties against me and pushed me into another orgasm, calling me a cum slut, his slut, Yuta’s slut, Taeil’s slut.”

“And whose slut are you now?” Jungwoo asks. You look down, find his dark eyes looking right up at you, and you feel as if the entire lower half of your body just liquidizes. His fingers piston up into you, so fast that you can’t stand it, and it’s all you can do to moan out an answer to his question. “You! You, Jungwoo. I’m yours.”

Your orgasm rushes through you, and Jungwoo laps up every bit of it.

You stumble back, your legs like jelly. Something knocks against the backs of your knees and you fall. It’s only when you feel the soft back of the sofa against your skin that you realize what happened.

Jungwoo sits up, his hands slipping under your knees. “Can I please? I’ll buy you a new couch if you don’t want your parents sitting on this one.”

“I don’t care anymore. Please.” You loop your arm around the back of his neck and drag him in. His lips connect with yours, and his cock stuffs you full smoothly, so wet and warm and you groan into the kiss. All you wanted all this time was him inside you.

Jungwoo gathers you into his arms, pressing you up farther back into the couch as he fucks into you hard and fast. His hand goes to your clit, and you’re cumming again in no time at all. 

As your fingernails dig into his shoulders and your walls clench around him, Jungwoo cries out and pulls out, a hand flying to his cock. He jerks off over your belly, shooting cum all the way up to your chest.

“God, you’re the best.” He sighs and falls over you, dragging you to lie down with him. Jungwoo strokes your hair and kisses your forehead, and you just snuggle into his arms, waiting for the feeling to return to your legs and for your pussy to stop fluttering pleasantly. 

It’s a while that you stay like that. The road noise from outside your apartment bleeds inside, and if it wasn’t for the bustling noise of the city wide-awake outside, you could have easily fallen asleep as if it were late night. And then Jungwoo shifts and groans softly.

“I’m gonna go to the bathroom. Don’t move.” He kisses your forehead, and as he peels himself away from you, you shiver and whine at the sudden chill that runs over your body. You’re so distracted in watching him walk away (his butt is probably one of your favorite butts, but a few of your other boyfriends also have incredibly distracting and cute butts), that it takes you a moment to remember.

“Oh, Jungwoo! Wait!” You call, sitting up on the sofa to stop him, but it’s already too late. He opens the bathroom door. You hear a hiss and then a startled, “ouch!” 

You grab the blanket that’s draped over the back of the couch, and you wrap it around yourself as you hurry toward the bathroom. Miso is sitting on the sink which is right beside the door, licking his paw innocently while Jungwoo stands a few feet away, a few thin scratches on the pale skin of the back of his hand. Apparently Miso had swatted at Jungwoo’s hand as soon as the door opened and your cat saw a hand that didn’t belong to you.

“Your pussy cat may not like me,” Jungwoo cradles his scratched hand, turning a smile up at you as he says, “But I know your pussy does.”

You grab Miso and drop him out the bathroom door, using your foot to keep him out as you close the door, leaving you and Jungwoo alone inside. “You already fucked me, you can stop that cheesy competition you had with Jaehyun earlier.”

“I was winning though, wasn’t I?” He grins, and you feel a flutter in your belly at the sight of his crooked smile. 

You push your butterflies aside and reach for his hand instead, guiding him over to the edge of the bathtub and urging him to sit. “Let me clean that scratch for you.”

“A kiss would make it all better,” Jungwoo insists.

“Mwah.” You lift his hand to your lips, press a playful kiss there. 

Jungwoo shakes his head, still grinning widely. He taps his lips with his other hand, “Not what I meant.”

And when you throw your arms around his neck, kissing him hard enough that he slips backwards off the edge of the tub, you follow him in. Skin pressed to skin, lips against lips, and you reach up to turn the water on so it sprays over the both of you while you make out on the bathtub floor.

For a few weeks, you never have any time with the boys. You’re super busy at work, staying for long hours, getting overtime pay. And the boys are busy. An American tour, schedules in China. The timing doesn’t work out, so you start spending your free time with your friends again, to the point where they start asking you if everything’s alright.

“What about that guy you’re seeing?” One friend asks you when you’re staying over at her place for the second night in a row. You just don’t like being so alone. “Are you still seeing him, or what?”

“Yeah, he’s just busy right now.” They all are, you wish you could say that to her. “He’s overseas on business, and I’m just lonely right now. I hate sleeping alone.” You curl up in a blanket on her bed, reluctant to move even as she tries tugging the blanket out so she can cover up too.

She smiles. “You seem like you’re in love. And if you miss him so much, go visit him. A break from work would be good for you, and traveling would be even better.”

And you know she’s right. You can take a week off from work, buy a plane ticket to America, go meet up with your boyfriends and spend a week away with them. The more you think about it, the more you grow to like that plan, so by the time that she falls asleep, you’re fully in love with the idea.

“Can I come visit for a week?” You text the group. “Do you think that would be allowed?”

Several messages in response appear almost right away, all of them to the tune of a “Yes!!” so you borrow your friend’s laptop, grab your credit card from your purse, and book a flight to America for three days from now.

Those three days fly by, spent packing, setting things in order, and fitting in some time for your WayV boyfriends. 

“I don’t get why you’re going to visit them, but you never come visit us when we’re in China.” Ten pouts when you give them the news. 

“Probably because you’re hardly ever gone for that long. A few days maybe. But they’ve been gone for almost a month now.” You point out to him. “And besides, Ten, you’ve got me right now.”

“He doesn’t have you,” WinWin puts his hand on your hip, tugging you into his side. “I do. Ten’s always got you. Him and Kun always have you attention, whispering away with you in the corner of the room.”

You circle your arms around WinWin’s waist. “Don’t be jealous. We watch movies together all the time. We eat hot pot together almost once a week.” You lift on your toes to kiss his cheek, and WinWin whines and leans back, never a fan of PDA even in front of the other members of your relationship. “And Kun and Ten are just more public with their affections than you are.” 

After that, WinWin doesn’t much leave your side. Not when Kun gets back to the dorm with the take-out you’d all ordered. Not when Kun and Ten head upstairs, or when Lucas comes home, dripping from the rainstorm outside and cursing under his breath at YangYang who comes in right behind him, perfectly dry and carrying an umbrella with a grin.

“We made a bet and he lost, so I got the umbrella and he got soaked!” YangYang says gleefully as he runs upstairs after Lucas.

WinWin says nothing in response to that, only shakes his head and then buries his nose in your hair. 

By this point you’re spooning on the sofa, trying to watch a movie. WinWin may not be into public displays of affection, but apparently spooning while watching a movie doesn’t count. Your back is pressed to his chest, both of you fitting together under a fuzzy blanket, the lights turned off so you can perfectly see the screen. 

You’re even starting to feel a little bit sleepy when suddenly you feel his hand slide around your waist, fingers splayed over your belly, his pinky finger dipping just under the edge of the comfy shorts you’re wearing. 

“What are you doing?” You whisper.

“You said I don’t like showing my affection publicly, but I’ve been thinking about you like this all night.” WinWin kisses your ear. His hand dips lower, and your sleepiness disappears just like that, his touch making you wide awake. “Can I touch you?”

You slide a hand down to cover his wrist, and you feel him go tense behind you, but the moment that you press his hand further with a soft plea of, “WinWin, please touch me,” he relaxes. You’re not wearing any panties under the shorts (because when you’re around the boys, why even bother when 8 times out of 10 you’re going to end up out of all of your clothes anyway), so WinWin’s fingers slide over bare skin, and then his middle finger finds your clit.

“Watch the movie,” He commands. 

Honestly, you find it difficult to focus only on the movie when he’s playing with you like this, stroking your pussy, teasing your clit. Before long you’re absolutely dripping. You can feel the material of the shorts getting damp and slightly sticky, WinWin’s fingers gliding over you without ever dipping inside even as you grind back against him, your hips moving in an attempt to coerce him inside you in one way or another.

And it works.

“You’re so wet, I bet you’ll feel like heaven wrapped around me, won’t you?” WinWin asks, and you rapidly nod, reaching back to fumble with his waistband. You slip your hand inside, and you’ve felt his boner against your for a while now, but having him in your hand sends a thrill through you. WinWin’s really about to fuck you on the sofa. 

His fingers pull at the leg of your shorts, dragging and pushing until he’s got enough space to slide inside you without taking your shorts off. You pull your hand away from his cock and push his waistband down. WinWin’s tip brushes against your thigh, leaving a damp streak on his way to your pussy.

And he slides right in, all the way deep. 

One hand goes to your hip, holding you back against him, the other he maneuvers carefully around your body so he can slip his hand up under your shirt and get a hold on your tit. 

The fuzzy blanket still covers your bodies entirely, and when WinWin moves, it’s not enough to shift the blanket. Just slow, shallow thrusts. This is more of a cockwarming situation than fucking, but you don’t care either way. It feels so good to have him inside you just like this, all nice and warm, wrapped together in the blanket with a movie while it rains outside.

And then the door to the dorm pops open, Xiaojun and Hendery waltzing inside. They look at the pair of you, the TV screen, and then the open seats on the sofa adjacent to you and WinWin.

Hendery’s the first to drop down to sit there. “Can we watch the movie too?” Xiaojun disappears for a moment and then reappears, toting a blanket too as he sits down and folds himself up on one end of that sofa. 

WinWin, still balls-deep inside you, nods and tells them, “Of course. I’ll turn it up so you can hear it better.” His hand leaves your hip for just long enough to turn the volume on the movie up, just loud enough that it will be able to mask any soft noises you might make. With both of them so close, and neither one of them a part of this poly relationship, you feel a little tense as WinWin starts touching you again, shifting his hips forward, easing them back.

WinWin moves so slowly that you barely notice as the pleasurable feeling ramps up inside you, just growing gradually until the gentle press of his cock against that spot inside you along with his fingers twisting your nipple and his other hand stimulating your clit all combine to have you cumming. A slow curl of pleasure, light and easy and so good. 

Your toes curl and you shiver, pressing a blanket covered fist to your mouth just in case you make any sounds.

Several languages combine as WinWin tucks his face into your hair, his whisper lost in the sound coming from the movie. His hand slides from your clit to your hip again, and he grips tightly, pumping into you a few quick times as your walls suck around his length.

Xiaojun and Hendery are both staring at the movie, totally wrapped up in the action on the screen, so you don’t think they even notice when WinWin turns onto his back suddenly, dragging you on top of him with his cock still inside you. Both of his hands go to your hips, your bodies still covered by the blanket as he fucks up into you. Your body arches off his chest; your hips held fast in his grip, your shoulders dig back into his chest, but the rest of your body curves into the air, and you feel the blanket slipping at last.

You can’t fight a gasp that pulls itself from your lips as WinWin hits that spot inside you again and again. WinWin’s teeth bite against your shoulder in his own attempt to keep quiet. 

When he cums, he rolls you over again, pinning you half under him as his cock twitches and pulses, shooting his load inside you. WinWin groans quietly, muffling most of the sound in your hair, and he stays inside of you, slowly flexing his hips forward just to get the most out of his erection, the simple movements are enough to take you over the edge again.

Your legs twitch and you let out a moan that could almost pass for a sigh.

As your orgasm fades, leaving you feeling sleepier than before, you open your eyes and glance over toward the other sofa just in time to see Hendery looking away, a blush tingeing his cheeks. His eyes are wider than normal, and even as you’re still looking at him, he darts another look over for a split second before staring at the movie again. 

Xiaojun appears to be half-asleep, his eyelids heavy as he faces the TV, so you don’t think he noticed anything out of the ordinary. But Hendery looks over again, his blush more prominent than before.

You sleep for the first four hours after your plane lands in America. You tried staying awake to combat jet lag, but as soon as you were reunited with your boys, and your luggage was stored away on the tour bus, you passed out on one of the couches in the back and slept until you were woken. 

Not that it was a bad way to be woken up.

“Wakey, wakey,” Johnny presses his lips to your throat. 

You groan and push at his chest. “Don’t, now all I’m thinking about is you with long hair, and that’s not the first image I wanted in my head when I wake up.”

Johnny comes back to you, his hands sliding up your body, his body covering yours on the sofa. “Sorry, do you want to wake up now, though. I’m bored and it’s almost noon. You should wake up anyway. Push through the jet lag.”

“Where’s everyone else at?” You look around. The shades are all drawn over the windows, and the door into the rest of the bus where the bunks and the little dining area are is most of the way closed. The bus is very obviously in motion, you can feel it moving beneath you and besides that you know that you’re all currently in transport to the next city of the tour. 

“Napping, probably.” Johnny’s hands wander a bit more. “When I came back here Jungwoo was up front eating and playing games with Taeyong. Mark was fucking around, and I’m pretty sure the others were all in their bunks.” His lips brush against your neck then, and he says, “Let’s do something fun.”

You sit up, pushing Johnny with you until he’s sitting up with his legs folded in front of him, and you’re sitting right in his lap. “Alright, hold on, I thought of something fun.”

Johnny grins.

When you pat his chest and climb off his lap, his expression falls. “Where are you going? I thought you meant fun sex. Come back!”

You shake your head at him. “Just a second. Maybe sex after.”

And now he starts pouting. “Maybe? Only maybe?”

“Just shush, big boy.” You fish your makeup bag out of your luggage which you’d dumped right beside the door on your way to the couch earlier. You come back over to sit cross-legged on the sofa in front of Johnny. “I wanna make you up. Like full face of makeup, the whole deal. Okay?”

Johnny opens his mouth, as if to say why, as if to say sex would be so much more fun, but he doesn’t disagree, he closes his eyes and purses his lips. “Make me look hot enough to make the rest of them question what they’re doing with you when they could have me.”

So you get started.

It’s several minutes later when the door is into the chill area at the back of the bus is pushed open wider, and Jaehyun slips inside. He pauses when he sees you and Johnny facing each other like that, with you holding a brush to his cheek. It seems to take him one second to decide whether he wants to come in on this or not.

“What are you doing?” Jaehyun asks as he climbs onto the other side of the L-shaped sofa gingerly, watching curiously as you brush lightly over Johnny’s cheek.

“I wanted to do Johnny’s makeup.” You tell him. “He said he was bored, and I thought this sounded like a fun thing to do. He told me to make him look sexy enough for you all to question your sexualities. Is it working?”

Jaehyun’s cheek touches yours as he leans closer to see Johnny from your perspective. You feel the moment that he starts to smile, his cheek squishing against yours.

“I don’t know, Johnny’s always been pretty hot.” Jaehyun laughs. “Maybe give him some bright lipstick, a dramatic eye look. Make him look sexy.”

Johnny pouts his lips, smacks them together. “Can you do that for me?”

You pause then and look into his eyes.

Maybe it’s just a trick of your ears, or wishful thinking, but Johnny sounds genuinely interested as opposed to the rather blasé way he was treating this little makeup session before. You feel a little tendril of lust beginning to reach out inside you, a slow ache of neediness.

You nod slowly, holding Johnny’s gaze. “I can do that.”

He holds still as you root through your bag and find everything you need. He’s careful as you apply some eyeliner, a dramatic smoky eye with also some glitter, and mascara. And then you find a lipstick, a vibrant shade of rosy pink, and when you put your fingers to Johnny’s jaw to turn his head to the right angle you need, his mouth drops open.

Beside you, Jaehyun shifts, and out of the corner of your eye you think you see his hand drop to the front of his pants.

The lipstick goes on smoothly, brightly pigmented, a startling shade of pink, but gorgeous all the same.

“Do this.” You tell him when you’ve finished, rolling your lips together.

Johnny follows your lead, and you sit back to observe your work, lean forward to touch it up just a bit. Then you lean back against Jaehyun, both of you looking at Johnny.

Jaehyun whistles appreciatively. “Sexy.”

You nod, zip your makeup bag closed, and toss it aside so you’re free to move forward and crawl into Johnny’s lap again. “Do you feel sexy, Johnny?”

“With the way you’re all three looking at me right now, how could I not?” Johnny sighs, his hands moving to your thighs.

“Three of us?” You question.

“Yeah,” Your head snaps toward the sound of Doyoung’s voice. He stands just inside the doorway. “Sorry I walked in a moment ago, but I didn’t want to interrupt. You look pretty, Johnny. I was just wondering how well that lipstick stays on.”

You smile and run your fingers through Johnny’s hair. “That’s a good question, Doyoung. Should we test it out?”

Johnny, you were surprised to discover the first time you had sex with him without the others around, tends more toward submission sometimes. So right now, with you sitting in his lap, it takes just a jerk of your hand backwards in his hair and he moans. His eyes close, lips parted, ready to submit to you, to be a toy for your desires.

Previously, Johnny’s let you try out several kinks with him that you felt too nervous to approach your other boyfriends with. Pegging, crossdressing, you and Johnny along with Yuta have experimented with filming sex, and more. He’s admitted to you that he’s open to trying anything once.

Johnny moans when you kiss him, rolling your hips down against his at the same time, and you feel his big erection pressing up between your legs, the feeling against your clit is delightful, so you do it again. You twist your fingers in Johnny’s hair, winding it tighter around your fingers, and his head snaps back with a hiss.

“Sorry,” You mumble. “I’ll be more careful.”

He shakes his head. “That felt good. Do it again.”

You grind down and tug on his hair, and the sound Johnny makes sends a bolt of lust straight to your core, your center pulsing needily. And behind you, you hear Jaehyun groan, “Fuck.”

“Take your clothes off.” Doyoung suggests. “We want to see you.”

You look back over your shoulder to see Jaehyun palming himself through his pants, and Doyoung’s just watching with hunger in his eyes. So you draw your fingers out of Johnny’s hair and ask him, “Want to help me?”

“Mmm.” He hums and nods. His eyes already have a hazy, lustful glazed look, and when you press on his shoulders, Johnny easily goes to his back. 

“What are you going to do to him?” Doyoung asks.

You stand up for just a moment, shimmy out of the comfy pants you’d worn for the flight over, and your panties follow. You hear all three of the boys gasp or sigh or muffle a groan, and you smile to yourself as you kneel on the sofa again, mounting yourself over Johnny’s face. You grab his hands and drag them up to your hips as you lower yourself toward his mouth. 

Your pussy is already twitching just from the feel of Johnny’s breath, so when he presses a kiss against your pussy lips and immediately after swipes his tongue against you, you shudder and moan. You grind down against his lips and his tongue, wanting and needing more.

Johnny holds onto you tightly, lapping eagerly between your legs, and you lace your fingers with his on your hips. His tongue dips inside you then flicks up against your clit before he starts sucking on your inner labia, his nose rubbing your clit.

Doyoung edges farther inside, “Does hyung’s tongue feel good, babygirl? Or should I call him Johnny noona, all pretty made up like that?”

“So good.” Your voice shakes a little as Johnny moans, and you feel his body shift beneath you, his arms closing around you, holding you down on his face for you to rock your hips against his mouth.

“Y/N,” Jaehyun’s voice is smooth, beckoning, so you turn to face him. His hand is in his pants, and you watch the way he visibly jerks off, his hand moving under the material. “Take your shirt off.” 

You pull it over your head, dropping it to the side, and as you do, you notice a pair of eyes watching from the doorway. Taeyong, his bottom lip caught beneath his teeth, and his phone held forgotten in his hand as he watches you riding Johnny’s face. 

“Taeyong, don’t just stand and watch.” You reach a hand out to him, and Taeyong walks in, closes the door behind him, and pulls his shirt over his head, drops his pants, and walks naked over to you and pulls your mouth to his. 

“I’ve fucking missed you so much,” Taeyong mumbles against your lips. His hand wanders to your chest, caressing your breasts and you feel his erection bobbing against your thigh. And in a soft whisper so quiet you’re sure the others don’t hear, especially not Johnny with your thighs muffling his ears, Taeyong says, “My hand just doesn’t feel as good as yours, and there’s no privacy on this bus or in the room for myself.”

You could point out that there’s currently no privacy, but as you open your mouth to respond, Johnny does something particularly wonderful with his tongue that sends a jolt of pleasure through you. “Oh, God, Johnny!” You cry and one hand dives into his hair, pulling on it, which makes him moan against you again. 

Taeyong moves just a bit, shifting around to kneel on the sofa, and he cups your face in his hands and kisses you again. His tongue slides against yours, his teeth drag on your lip. Johnny groans and twists his head and fucks his tongue up into you at an awkward angle as he keeps twisting his head back and forth. 

It’s only when he pulls his mouth back from between your legs that you find out why.

“Taeyong, your cock is dripping on my cheek.” Johnny words come out in a half-slur, like he’s drunk on your pussy. “If you’re gonna keep sticking that thing in my face--”

Again, Taeyong moves and Johnny’s words cut off at the same moment that you hear Jaehyun swear, Doyoung sigh, and Taeyong groans into your kiss. You break the embrace and look down.

Johnny’s pretty rosy lips are wrapped around the tip of Taeyong’s cock, Taeyong making small thrusts. You’re surprised but pleased to see Johnny’s eyes closed in pleasure, his jaw relaxed and ready to take more of Taeyong in if the other man will only give it to him.

Doyoung walks the rest of the way over, swaying slightly as the bus goes over a bump, but he stops right in front of you, and as wonderful as it is seeing Taeyong’s flushed face while Johnny blows him, you want some attention. You put a hand on Doyoung’s waist until he’s right in front of you.

“Wait.” He glances over at Jaehyun, “What about—“

“It’s alright,” You tuck your fingers into his waistband, drawing him closer while you glance over at Jaehyun again. “Jae will be just fine watching, won’t you?”

He hums and nods, his hand moving over his length, slowly stroking while watching the tangle of you all.

Johnny gags a little as Taeyong pulls back, giving Johnny some room to breathe. Taeyong wraps his hand around himself, jerking off a few times while Johnny catches his breath and then slowly opens his eyes to look up your body to your face.

“You’re so sexy.” His hands go to your hips and thighs, and he drags your pussy down against his mouth again. When he licks through your sopping folds, the moan you let out is so loud that Doyoung laughs and covers your mouth with his, shushing you and kissing the moans from your lips.

When the door next opens into the back of the bus, several more of your boyfriends come inside. Mark, Yuta, Taeil, and Jungwoo crowd inside.

“Yes! I’ve been waiting for a part two of this!” Jungwoo cries out happily, throwing himself toward you, stealing your mouth from Doyoung. Jungwoo presses happy kisses to your lips, not minding that you just keep moaning and whimpering and calling out Johnny’s name as he sucks on your clit.

You rub your pussy down against his mouth, chasing your orgasm. Doyoung’s hands move to play with your tits, Jungwoo kisses you, Taeyong’s cock nudges against your belly as he jerks off, and the sounds of the other boys all combine; Jaehyun’s moans, Yuta’s soft awed noises at your body between them all. 

“Oh, fuck!” Your thighs clench around Johnny’s head, hips jolting as your orgasm races through you. He licks you through it, Doyoung’s fingers gently massage your breasts. “Stop, stop. It’s too much.” 

You push yourself off Johnny’s face, falling back to sit on his chest a bit, though Jungwoo’s arms loop around your waist, keeping you kneeling up just a bit as he softens his lips against yours. 

A hand slides down your spine, bringing a shiver out of you and you arch your back.

Jungwoo steps back. They all do, and for a moment it’s just you and Johnny again, with you hovering over his chest. You shift to be more comfortable, straddling his waist and leaning down over his face with your hands on either side of his head, looking down on his face.

“Well?” Johnny mumbles. “How’s it look? Did it hold up?”

You drag your thumb along the blurred line of his bottom lip, glossy from your cum, but the pink lipstick is smeared all around his mouth. He looks like a fucked-out mess. “Not quite.”

“Look at this, though.” Taeyong runs a thumb between your pussy lips. “Perfect lip print. It’s such a pretty color on you.” The others gather around you and you hear them making approving sounds at the apparently perfect shape of Johnny’s lips in bright pink on your bare pussy. Taeyong continues running his thumb over you, tapping it against your clit.

“Oh God.” You drop your head forward, resting it against Johnny’s shoulder. “I’m going to be totally honest with you all right now, I’m not sure I’ve got it in me to be able to take all of you.” 

Taeyong’s thumb swirls against your pussy. “Of course, princess. It’s all up to you. Whatever you want. Whoever you want.”

Johnny kisses your cheek and then his hands gently press on your shoulders. “I’ll step aside. Tasting you was all I needed. And look at Doyoung. He looks like he’s about to cream his pants.” You sit up and Johnny slides out from under you, so you flop over onto your back and look up at all of them standing over you. Even Taeyong draws away so you squeeze your legs together and try to ignore the throbbing between your legs.

“And what?” You look around at all of them. “The rest of you will just sit around and watch me fuck whoever I choose?”

“Gonna jerk off, probably.” Johnny admits. “We’re used to it. It’s what we all agreed to a long time ago, sharing you between all of us, leaving everything up to you no matter what we actually want. Seeing you getting to cum is the most important thing, right?”

All around, the boys mutter their agreements. But not one of them looks away from your body, like you’re the top prize that they all want to win. You don’t like having all that power put in your hands.

You nod, “Alright. But I don’t want to decide. Surprise me.”

You spread your legs on the sofa, close your eyes, and wait.

It brings you back to your first time with them when you were blindfolded until your eagerness to see them overwhelmed you. You hear them whispering, trying to decide who will get to touch you, who will be allowed to cum inside you or on you, who will get to make you cum at least one more time before you’ve had enough.

When you feel hands on your thighs, fingers slightly rough on your skin as he strokes down toward your center, you keep your eyes closed. None of them say a word, and it’s only the sharp intake of breath from beside the sofa that tells you that it’s not Johnny.

Part of you feels like you should already know who it is. You’ve been with all of them. You’ve felt their hands on almost every part of your body, studied their hands during intimate moments afterward, and you know how they touch you differently: Mark is always hungry, touching everywhere quickly; Yuta’s touches are concentrated; Doyoung is gentle and teasing; Jaehyun touches you every time like its the first time. 

And then whoever is touching you sinks his cock right into you.

Now you should definitely know which of them it is. His hands press into the sofa cushion on either side of your hips, you feel the brush of his thumbs against your skin as he splays his hands to steady himself. He pushes all the way in, pulls back, and slams his cock back into you, using his speed and the intensity of his thrusts to make up for his cock not being the largest of the lot.

“Mmm, Yuta.” You still keep your eyes closed as you reach for his shoulders, and he sinks into your touch, leaning over you as he chuckles.

“How did you know it was me? You’ve kept your pretty eyes closed this whole time.” 

“Because I know you.” You hiss when he pulls out to tap his cock against your clit a few times before he slides back into you. “I know the way you feel, the way you fuck. That goes for all of you.” You clench your pussy around Yuta, arch your back, and moan his name just to hear him swear and feel his cock twitch, his pace pick up. “I also know how to make you all cum quickly.”

Yuta groans as you clench around him again. He pulls out quickly and a moment later you feel the heat of his orgasm on your belly.

And then another one of them is between your legs. His touch is a bit rougher, grabbing onto your thighs, half-dragging you to flip over onto your belly, and his hand grips your ass, spreading your cheeks. And then he spits, and you feel it dripping down over your hole.

“If you’re so smart, princess,” Yuta asks from right beside you, so close your feel his breath on your ear as he asks, “Who’s about to fuck you right now?”

But this time you genuinely don’t know.

You feel a finger rub down, using the saliva as a bit of lubricant as he traces a finger around your asshole. Anal isn’t something you’ve done with a lot of them, and the few times you have, it’s always been rather gentle. 

A hand swings, stinging against your ass. Your whole body jolts from the hit, but as soon as the hand is gone from your skin, you’re pushing back, searching for more. He spits between your legs again, easing a single finger inside you. You whine, squeezing your eyes shut tighter so you’re not tempted to look back and see which one of them is touching you like this.

“Do you like that?” Yuta asks. “Who is it? Give me a name, angel, and if you’re right he’ll fuck you. If you’re wrong, well, then you’ll just have to keep guessing.”

He spanks you again, and this time you swear you feel the imprint of rings, so you spit out the first guess based on that. “Taeyong?”

“Wrong.”

smack

Your ass burns in the perfect shape of a handprint, and your head twists around, but before you can open your eyes to see, Yuta’s hand is on your cheek. You see his eyes right in front of yours, and his hands on either side of your face prevent you from seeing anything else. 

“Are you okay?” He checks. You nod, but he waits another moment until you gasp out, “yes.”

Whichever one of your boyfriends that’s behind you carefully stretches you open, occasionally spanking you when you wiggle around too much. Yuta kisses you, checking every now and then to make sure that you’re feeling good, to make sure that you don’t want to stop. But why would you want to stop when you’re this worked up?

“Who is it, angel?” Yuta asks, kissing you softly in a complete contrast to the fingers working your asshole open not in the most gentle manner. “Guess for us again.”

“Mark?” You squeal.

From across the small room you hear a snort, and then Mark says, “I wish that was me.”

And it goes on. He fingers you open and you strain to figure out which one of your boyfriends could be touching you like this.

“Johnny?” You guess.

“No, angel. I’ll give you a little hint of information about what you’re missing out on, though. Johnny’s taking good care of our Taeyong. Isn’t he, Yongie?” Yuta coos. 

You hear a strained groan. “Yeah, so good.”

You’re sure Johnny’s sucking him off again. And as you listen closer now you can hear the wet sounds of a mouth on a cock.

Then you hear another sound as well. A small groan as the cock behind you prods against your hole that he’s opening. And you know who it is.

“Jungwoo?”

Yuta squeezes your cheeks between his hands. “Good girl. Now you want Jungwoo’s cock?”

You nod and peek your eyes open. “Please. I need it.”

Yuta moves his hands, and you look back to see Jungwoo’s flushed face, his hands on your ass keeping your cheeks spread as he pushes the head of his cock inside you. A choked sound forces its way out of your throat and you press your face into the sofa. 

It’s not unheard of for Jungwoo to be a little bit rough with you, but more often than not he’s gentle which is why you hadn’t expected him to be the one spitting and spanking and stretching your ass open for his cock.

Behind him, you catch a glimpse of Johnny’s head in Taeyong’s lap. Taeyong’s pale fingers in Johnny’s black hair, his own head thrown back in ecstasy. You spot the others jerking off. Jaehyun wipes his cum off on a piece of clothing beside him.

“Yah!” Jungwoo’s hand stings against your already sensitive ass. “You’re so pretty, look at your pretty hole, taking my cock. Doyoung hyung, doesn’t she look so pretty? Come take a closer look.” 

Jungwoo thrusts a few times quickly, and then pulls back until only his tip remains inside the ring of muscle.

Doyoung’s hand draws a line down between your shoulder blades, along your spine, and he presses his palm flat against your tailbone. “Babygirl, you’re all puckered around him.” He dips a finger down to circle it around Jungwoo’s cock, which causes the younger guy to groan and push forward into you. “Wouldn’t it feel so good to have us both inside you?”

You nod and twist your hips, trying to get Jungwoo all the way back inside you, needing that full feeling, craving the extra full feeling that Doyoung’s offering.

Jungwoo sinks deeper into you and pulls you upright, your back against his chest as Doyoung slides around and lies down under you. The rocking motion of the bus has Jungwoo moving inside of you even as he tries to keep still, and you drop your head back on his shoulder. “I’m crazy for agreeing to any of this. I’m gonna be so tired and sore later.”

“Good thing you’ve got the whole day to rest.” Jaehyun stands, swaying as he walks closer, and he swoops down and kisses you. “Thanks for the show, babe.”

He saunters off out the door, closing it tightly behind him again, and you groan watching him leave. You wanted Jaehyun to fuck you next, but now as Doyoung guides you to sit down on his cock while you’ve still got Jungwoo in your ass, you let all thoughts of anything but the right here and now slip from your mind.

It doesn’t take the pair of them long to figure out a rhythm, fucking into you at different times so you’re always full, but every few thrusts they’ll both be deep inside you at the same time and that sensation is almost overwhelming. Doyoung’s hair clings to his forehead with sweat and you brush it away with shaky fingers.

“Ah, Johnny!” Taeyong cries out, and a moment later you hear Johnny gagging and Taeyong whimpering, and then Johnny’s beside your face. His lips looked even more fucked than before, the pink lipstick smeared and blotchy. His eye makeup is messed up from where his eyes had begun to water.

Doyoung and Jungwoo stop their thrusting for just a moment, and with both of them inside you at the time, you feel your orgasm ready to burst but you hold onto it. Both boys watch Johnny take your chin in his hand and smoothly kiss you, opening your mouth so he can slip his tongue into your mouth and feed you what he didn’t swallow of Taeyong’s cum. Some of it spills between your lips and his, dripping down your chin, sticky on your face.

“So messy.” Johnny sits back to admire your face. “Can I make you more of a mess?”

And you know you said earlier that you weren’t probably going to be able to fuck them all, but now that you’re here, why not?

You nod, and that’s all the incentive Johnny needs to stand up and take your chin in one hand and his dick in the other.

Jungwoo and Doyoung resume the same rhythm as before, now with the added element of Johnny’s dick on your tongue. He doesn’t push you, just lets you suck at his tip, your lips and tongue pulsating around that sensitive head.

That’s all he needs.

“I’m gonna cum.” Johnny wraps a hand around himself. “Gonna cum all over your face.”

He cums on your lips and cheeks and chin. Some gets in your hair, and you feel so dirty covered in his cum on your face, Yuta’s cum dried on your belly, Taeyong’s cum mixed in with Johnny’s.

And then Doyoung’s fingers dig into your thighs and he bucks his hips up and cums deep inside you, setting off your own orgasm.

Your toes curl against Doyoung’s legs. You throw your head back, squeeze your eyes shut, and your moan would have been loud enough the driver at the front of the bus could have heard if only Mark hadn’t appeared then to stuff your mouth with his cock. He fucks your throat, and you gag and choke and moan around him, riding out your orgasm on Doyoung and Jungwoo’s cocks.

Someone kisses your throat, your chest and shoulders.

In total contrast to that, Jungwoo smacks your ass again, causing you to jolt, grind down on their cocks again. So he does it again and again.

A hand winds around your waist, fingers on your clit, and another hand takes one of yours and pulls it to an erection.

When you open your eyes you’re entirely surrounded. Doyoung and Jungwoo are still deep inside you, Mark’s balls-deep in your throat with each thrust making your vision blurrier and blurrier with tears as you choke on him. Taeyong’s mouth is on your shoulder sucking a mark that won’t fade any time soon. It’s Taeil’s cock in your hand, his hand on your clit. You spot Johnny offering a hand to Yuta who’s hard again, bucking into Johnny’s touch while he watches this knot of lovers around you.

Jungwoo spanks you one more time, and then growls under his breath, slips from your ass to your pussy, managing to squeeze in beside Doyoung’s, and he cums right away, fucking his semen right into you.

Taeil keeps rubbing at your clit, and as Jungwoo pulls out of you and disappears, Taeil takes his spot.

You love Taeil’s cock. He plugs straight into you, and it only takes a few thrusts before he adds his cum to what you can already feel dripping from between your legs.

And then it’s just Mark left.

“Come here.” He leaves your mouth, allowing you to gasp for breath, drool spilling from the corners of your mouth. “Baby, let me finish you off.”

It won’t take much, you think.

Mark wraps his arms around you, and he lifts you off of Doyoung, away from Taeyong’s kisses. He doesn’t move you far, only to the other leg of the L-shaped sofa.

Mark lays you down gently, kisses your cheek and your chin, your eyelids and nose and finally your lips. But your mouth is so tired you can’t even get into it, you just whine and reach for Mark’s waist.

He covers your body with his and when he sinks into you, you cry out even more. You feel so sensitive and you know you’re probably a slick, wet, cum-leaking mess, but Mark doesn’t seem to care. He moves slowly, like he’s making love, and his hands go to your tits, softly massaging them, panting against your lips.

“Baby, cum for me. Cum for us. One more time.” Mark begs. “Can you do it?”

You feel like your body is falling apart at the edges as your nth orgasm pulls its way through your body. Your muscles twitch, your whole body shaking, and Mark buries his face in your neck, holding you safe in his arms as he cums inside you too. Your pussy is overflowing with the cum of the four of them, and your sure that you’ve got cum smeared all over your face, but that doesn’t seem to deter Mark from thrusting until he’s gone completely soft, his hands in your hair, his lips on your face, kissing you all over.

“I love you so much,” Mark mumbles against your skin. “You feel so good, baby.”

“I feel so tired, baby.” You respond, rolling your head against his while you recover. Your chest rises and falls, heart pounding against the weight of Mark Lee.

“Do you want to sleep, babygirl?” Doyoung asks from nearby. “You can take my bunk.”

You nod, but you can’t even move. Not yet. Not even with the knowledge that they’re all looking at you right now.

“You’re seriously so amazing.” Jungwoo tells you. “The way you take all of us like that. And letting me fuck your ass like that.” He shakes his head in amazement. “Love you.” You feel his lips press against your forehead briefly.

After that, they each appear for a moment, tell you they love you, kiss you and then disappear. Even Mark after a few moments kisses the corner of your mouth and tells you he’s gonna go eat. “Stay and rest, alright? We need you at full energy for the concert tomorrow.”

It’s only after Mark’s gone that you realize Taeyong is still there.

“I figured you could use some help getting cleaned up. Come on.” He offers you his hand, and you slowly sit up and reach for it, grimacing at the aches as you stand and Taeyong leads you to the bathroom just outside the door.

The bus bathroom is small and crowded. Definitely only meant for one person, but you’re grateful for Taeyong’s help, for the careful way he massages shampoo into your hair and laughs as he finds Johnny’s cum. He wipes at the cum dried on your chin and your belly and between your thighs, and before you’re all done, Taeyong leaves a few more hidden marks on your chest.

You wrap up in some comfy clothes and crawl into Doyoung’s bunk and almost immediately fall right asleep, so exhausted that you don’t even dream.

Only to wake several hours later, a clingy Haechan dozing beside you, and when you try to push him away, he only whines and clings more. “Ah, noona! Ah, please! I just wanna cuddle with you!” He cries out, holding onto your arm as you try to push him from the bunk. After a minute of that, you give in and soon after he’s snoring quietly in your ear. 

It’s Mark who rescues you, slipping into the bunk, rolling over Haechan so he can squeeze in with you. “Mark!” You whine his name as the bunk is now definitely too crowded. So Mark squirms and pushes until Haechan finally climbs out of the bunk to get into his own, grumbling and cursing Mark under his breath.

You curl into Mark’s side, still feeling sleepy, but he’s excited to show you something. He holds his phone up so you can watch as he scrolls through videos on Instagram, and soon you’re laughing as Mark tells you a story from the other day about Taeil, and then your phone rings with a FaceTime request from WinWin so you and Mark chat with WinWin for a while, the others occasionally popping in when they hear WinWin’s voice.

Yuta ends up stealing your phone away, cooing at WinWin that he loves him and misses him, making kissy faces at the screen until WinWin makes a face and ends the call. But later as you’re all unloading from the bus to check into your hotel in whatever city, Yuta lets out a victorious cry and shows off the message WinWin sent him, a pouty selfie with the message ‘I love you too Yuta hyung’

You’re only in America with them for a week. A busy week. They’ve got radio shows, concerts, TV appearances. You manage a bit of time with each of them, little dates of hotel room service, sneaking out of the hotel to catch a cab and walk along the river, or just simple quality time like huddling together in a bunk on the bus with your arms and legs intertwined as you whisper to each other. 

It ends much too soon. 

You take pictures constantly, not that you can share them anywhere. But there’s pictures of all of them when you go out for ice cream together one day, a picture from when Mark and Johnny and Yuta fell asleep in bed with you one afternoon before they had to go perform that night, pictures you took behind the scenes when they had a photoshoot, and more. Already, you’re envisioning where you’ll hang them on your wall of photos at home.

There’s hardly a moment where you’re alone all week, but at the same time, there’s one of your boyfriends that you feel you’ve hardly seen at all, so you set the last night aside for him.

The last night you spend with Jaehyun.

You go out and grab a bite to eat at place some of his fans had recommended, and then you walk around for a while to enjoy the city. And when you come across what appears to be a puppy party, where several people have gathered with multiple dogs of varying breeds and ages, Jaehyun looks so excited that you think you fall in love all over again.

“Hi, baby!” He greets one long-haired golden retriever that takes a few steps toward him, happily wagging its tail. The owner gives the dog a bit of length on the leash to let it come the rest of the way over to Jaehyun, so happy that its tail nearly wags around to the front of its body.

Jaehyun crouches down to pet the puppy, and you do too. The pup nearly crawls into your lap, and you look at Jaehyun who’s looking at you with stars in his eyes. “Don’t you think we should get one?” You ask him.

It licks at your face and you laugh. Jaehyun puts a hand on your back to steady you, preventing you from falling backwards.

“She really likes you,” The owner tells you. 

“How old is she?” Jaehyun asks, scratching behind the puppy’s ears. “She’s so cute.”

You stay and play with the puppy for a while longer, making small talk with that dog owner and with some of the others, and by the time that you and Jaehyun walk away, you swear he’s already googling places to adopt a puppy in Seoul.

It’s not long after, as you’re walking through a cute street of small shops downtown, when the sky splits open and the first drops of rain begin to hit the pavement, filling the air with that smell of hot rain. 

You grab Jaehyun’s arm and together you run for cover, finding a covered bench outside a cafe that’s closed for the night. You huddle together on the small bench, your head on Jaehyun’s shoulder, his arm around your waist keeping you as close as you possibly can be.

“I don’t want to go back,” You sigh, thinking of heading back to Korea in the morning, leaving Jaehyun and all of the others behind. “I wish I could just stay here, like this.” 

You feel Jaehyun swallow hard. “We don’t have to go anywhere. We can stay here as long as you want.”

He sounds so serious that for a moment you let yourself believe what he’s said is true. You can stay. But you also know that it’s not true. You have to go back to work and your friends and everything over there no matter how much you love how things have been for the past week. You turn your head on his shoulder, press a kiss against the damp material of his t-shirt.

“Or as long as the rain will allow.” Jaehyun half-smiles, and when he pulls his phone out of his pocket, he fishes out his airpods as well, handing you one and putting the other in his ear. 

You stay.

The rain pours down for at least another hour, so you stay there on that bench, your head on Jaehyun’s shoulder with the sound of the rain in one ear and soft music in the other. 

In the time between when you get back to Seoul and when the 127 members return, you barely have any time to go visit the others at the dorm. You’ve got work to catch up on, a sudden influx of invitations from your friends to hang out that you’d feel rude to turn down, and then their busy schedules keep you away as well.

So by the time that they’re all back in the city, you’ve not been fucked in like three weeks. You’re horny as hell, and it doesn’t help that on Jaehyun’s private SNS account he posted a shirtless picture of him in the gym almost as soon as they landed, like a Bat Signal, calling you to come over to the dorm, wet and ready. And you can barely remember the last time you had sex with Jaehyun, it’s been so long. So hurrying over to the dorm and hopping on his dick strikes up your fancy.

Which is exactly what you do.

Most of the guys are there when you arrive. Xiaojun opens the door for you, and he gives you a long, lingering look, although you can’t blame him. You’re not exactly wearing too much clothing--just a long shirt you stole from Johnny while you were in America that comes down to about mid-thigh on you.

“Hey, how are you?’ Xiaojun asks absently. “You’ve not been around in a little while.”

“We’ve all been busy.” You step out of your shoes, and when you bend over to put them in a spot against the wall, you hear a soft groan behind you. You straighten up and look over your shoulder at him. “Do you know where Jaehyun is?”

Xiaojun points through the doorway into the living room, up at the second floor landing. “His room, I think.”

“Thanks. See you later.” 

You hurry off, waving hello to the boys that are gathered in the living room and the others that are in another smaller sitting area toward the back, and then you take the stairs two at a time. You don’t bother knocking, you just open the door and step inside quickly, pressing your back against it as soon as its shut.

Jaehyun looks at you from his bed. 

He’s still shirtless, you’re pleased to see. But he’s also naked from the waist down. Already touching himself.

“Stop just jerking off, you asshole.” You storm over and bat his hand away. 

Jaehyun frowns at you, grabs your wrist and pins it to the bed. “Don’t call me that. And don’t tell me what to do.”

“Well?” You groan. “You’re my boyfriend and I haven’t had sex with you in ages because every time I want to do it, something else gets in the way or you just sit there and jerk off.” The only time you got close to having sex with him in America was that day on the bus, and all he did then was jerk off as well. “I’m tired of it, Jaehyun. I miss your cock. I want you to cum inside me, like I know you want to. You like the thought of cumming inside me, breeding me with your big cock, right?”

You drape your free arm around his neck and slink over his lap so you’re straddling him. 

Jaehyun tilts his chin up a bit, cocks an eyebrow. “Are you horny, sweetheart? You come bursting in here and immediately demand sex.” He tuts and shakes his head. “Am I just a cock to you? Or are you just a slut?”

“No, you’re my boyfriend. But, yes, I’m horny, and I’m your slut, if you want me to be. And I saw that shirtless picture you posted, and now all I can think about is having you inside me, Jae.” You bounce a little bit in his lap, grinding your clothed crotch against him. “Please, I’m so wet for you, I need you. Just you.”

His eyes shine and he grins. “Since you asked so nicely.”

In the next instant, you’re on your back, Jaehyun’s hands moving up under the shirt to find the waistband of your panties, which he quickly drags down, flinging across the room. 

“Mmm,” Jaehyun hums. His fingers move between your legs, and he slides one finger right inside you. “You are soaked, sweetheart. All for me? Just from one little picture?”

“Yeah. God, Jaehyun.” You wiggle around until his arm comes down across your hips, pinning you flat to the bed. He pumps his finger inside you, his thumb going to your clit, and it feels so good to be touched by someone other than yourself for the first time in three weeks. “God, I’ve missed your fingers. Your hands feel so good on me.”

You reach down, searching for his free hand, and Jaehyun gives it to you. You suck his fingers into your mouth, and Jaehyun hooks two of them against your jaw, pulling you up and into a kiss. His saliva-slicked fingers fall to your waist, pushing the shirt up your chest so he can tug your bra down and twist at one of your nipples.

Jaehyun grinds against your thigh, his hard cock all wet and hot. You buck your hips up and groan into the kiss, murmuring a plea against his lips, “I want you inside me, Jae. Please. I need your cock.”

“I can give it to you, sweetheart.”

The second his fingers are out of you, he fills you with his cock instead. Your legs curl up on either side of his hips, your ankles cross behind his back, heels knocking against his ass as he starts thrusting. 

“Oh my god. Oh god.” You moan for him, and Jaehyun smirks and covers your mouth with his hand. 

“Shush. We don’t want everyone to hear how good I’m giving it to you.” Jaehyun keeps his hand covering your mouth as he rocks into you, a few times fast and then slowing down before picking it up again, and the differences drive you wild. The bed creaks and your moans are muffled in Jaehyun’s hand, and he pants and bites his lip to keep from letting out his own moans, but it all feels so good. You missed having your boyfriends around, but you especially missed Jaehyun’s dick. Nice and big, thick and long and veiny. Perfect to hit that spot inside you that makes your toes curl, that makes your heart and your pussy flutter.

You feel so good, you can feel the orgasm building, a sweet tangle of sensations in your belly as Jaehyun’s cock drives against your G-spot, and you squeeze your legs around his hips, trying to push him in deeper. 

The bedroom door pops open abruptly and you hear, “Hey, do either of you... Oh.” 

You look over at the door, blearily blinking the lustful haze from your eyes in time to see Kun standing there. “Kun!” You sigh, and you’re about to reach out to invite him to join, but Jaehyun grabs your arm, forcing it above your head.

“Get out,” is all he says to Kun, a forceful tone to his voice that has Kun ducking back out of the room without question.

“Why did you do that?” You moan. “Kun could’ve been fun to share me with.”

“I don’t like sharing you,” Jaehyun growls, thrusting in deep. “I want you to be mine. And I know most of the others feel this way too. We’re tired of having to share you with each other, each of us just wants you. Who really likes it when they want to eat out their girlfriend but they find her pussy covered in another man’s cum? When they want to kiss her, but she just got home from dating someone else? Sharing you is hell, baby girl. It would be hard enough sharing someone like you with just one other guy, but with all of them? And knowing that others that you’re not fucking want a part of you too?”

“What are you talking about?” You wiggle some more.

“Hendery. Xiaojun.” Each name he punctuates with a thrust. “And you know Haechan wants in on it. He has since the first night. Everyone wants you, but we’re all getting tired of sharing your cunt.”

A strange knot forms in your belly, so much different than the one from just a moment before. A guilty, anxious feeling replaces that slow-buildup to your orgasm. Like your heart has dropped into the pit that just opened in your belly.

“What?”

“You heard me.” Jaehyun slows his thrusts and meets your eyes. “I’m tired of sharing you. I want you alone. It was amazing that you could take all of us at first, it was fun, but shit I really love you, why would I want to share you? Why would I only want to have one small part of your love?”

You grab his face in your hands. “You don’t have a small part! You have such a big part of my love because I love you all. I love every single one of you with my whole heart, Jaehyun. That’s why I’m with you all because I need you. I need all of you because I love all of you.”

Jaehyun almost snarls and he grabs your hands, both of your wrists, and forces them over your head again. While you’re partially concerned about the things he’s saying to you, you’re also extremely turned on by Jaehyun’s jealousy. He wraps your fingers around the bars of his headboard. “Don’t you let go, you hear me?”

You nod and his hands run down your body, returning to your hips, but tweaking your nipples on the way. You whine and roll your hips up. “Jaehyun, please.”

He fucks you steadily, but as you try and roll your hips to meet his thrusts, he grows more impassioned, fucking you harder and deeper and faster. You’re thankful for your hold on the headboard, giving you something to grip. You moan his name, loud enough that they can probably hear you downstairs, but you don’t care anymore. 

“Are you so fucking desperate to be loved that you have to have us all? Can’t one of us be good enough for you?” Jaehyun asks, his voice burning, and he stops thrusting, holds completely still as he stares into your eyes and asks, “Can’t I be enough?”

“Do you want to be?” You buck your hips up, holding his gaze and tilting your jaw in challenge as you say, “You want to be enough for me? You want to make me yours, Jaehyun? Then do it. Make me yours. Fuck me full, and give me your babies.”

Jaehyun clenches his jaw and pulls out.

For a moment you think you’ve said something wrong, that he’s done. But then he grabs your hips, manhandling you into flipping over, and he tugs your hips up off the bed and slams his cock back into you. 

“Aah!” You cry out, your arms nearly giving out. 

Jaehyun fucks you hard and fast, so roughly that you’re sure his hands on your hips will leave bruises, and you can hardly manage a breath between each thrust. Jaehyun bends over you, sticking his sweaty chest against your back, bodies completely flush together as he rocks his cock into you, his arms circle your waist, hugging you against him.

“You want me to put a baby in you? I’ll fuck you until you’re only mine.” His voice is right in your ear, low and deep, vibrating his chest against your back. “I can be enough for you.”

And with that, Jaehyun cums, flooding your pussy, fucking it deep inside you, so deep that you swear you can feel Jae’s cock in your guts, and he keeps going. He thrusts to prolong his orgasm and keeps going. One of his hands slides down between your legs, fingers drawn to your clit while his cock still works, pumping into you.

Your orgasm is mind-blowing, just a small trickle of pleasure, just a small little relief inside you and then Jaehyun pinches your clit, drives the head of his cock right against your G-spot and your world seems to explode. Your body shakes and falls apart, quaking so much that you can’t support yourself anymore. You collapse to the bed, moaning Jaehyun’s name and swearing. You think maybe you squirt, but you’re not sure.

Jaehyun strokes your hair and kisses your cheek, slowly and shallowly thrusting to help you through the climax.

You’re not sure how long you lie there for, catching your breath, relishing the pleasure that pools throughout your body, every muscle feeling relaxed and lazy. Jaehyun continues stroking your hair, playing with it, and he talks to you in a gentle, low voice though you don’t really register the words for most of it.

“I’m serious, you know,” He says after a while. You blink your eyes open and look into his face.

He’s so beautiful in that moment that it almost hurts to look at him. His cheeks are flushed, his gaze alive. You’re not sure there’s anyone in the world more beautiful than Jaehyun, but your heart aches.

“Serious about what?” You whisper.

“About loving you. About wanting to be enough for you, wanting to be yours, to be your only.” Jaehyun drags a thumb under your eye, and it’s only then as you feel something wet smear across your cheek that you realize you’ve got tears leaking from your eyes. “Are you alright?” He asks.

You nod and squeeze your eyes shut, lift a hand to your face and wipe away the tears yourself as you roll onto your back. “I’m fine. Just tired and feeling a lot from that orgasm.” And from all of the things he’s said to you over the past hour. But you don’t tell him that. “I’m going to go shower, and then I think Xiaojun said they were cooking something when I got here. Are you hungry?”

Jaehyun grins. “I think we just worked up an appetite. Do you want me to join in the shower?”

“No, I’ll be quick about it.” And you need a few moments alone to deal with your thoughts.

Having twelve boyfriends was never going to be easy. That’s something you knew at the start. 

Before you ever slept with any of them. Back when it was just dates and maybe kissing, hand holding, sharing secret smiles across the room. Even then you had the thought in the back of your mind that this wasn’t going to be easy.

Once they’d all said “I love you” it really hit home. They all loved you. You loved all of them, and you thought you were managing that well enough. You tried to give each of them equal amounts of love, equal time and attention. 

But some things just don’t work out. 

Some people aren’t polyamorous, some are, and you thought maybe you’d lucked out to find twelve guys who you loved who were all miraculously polyamorous, content with sharing you.

After Jaehyun’s revelation in bed, you realize that he’s right and you’ve been wrong all along. 

You start noticing all the little jealousies. 

Yuta smacking Jungwoo’s hand away as Jungwoo reaches for you while you’re sitting in Yuta’s lap. Johnny curling a protective arm around you when Doyoung comes close. 

The only ones who don’t seem jealous are Ten and Kun, so used to sharing you with each other that they don’t seem to mind when you’re with the others. Plus, they’ve always got each others arms to seek comfort in. 

And it hurts you to notice all of these things, to see the way that they all act when they sleep with you together. 

Things begin to change. Not for the better.

It all ends on a day similar to the one when everything began. Dark, rainy, storming. You stumbled on your way home from work, too caught up in your thoughts to pay attention to the raised section of the pavement, so you’d scraped up your palm. By the time you get home it looks nasty, bloody with a bit of gravel in it.  


You clean it with rubbing alcohol, put a bandaid on and wish that it was so easy for other parts of your life. 

With your palm still throbbing and your heart caught in your throat as you sit on your bed with Miso purring in your lap, contemplating the words you want to say. 

It’ll be too difficult to address all of your worries to them in person. They’ll say all the right things or all the wrong ones to change your mind from where its already settled. And it hurts but you know it will hurt more if they all see how much it pains you to make this decision. It might seem sudden, and it kind of is. Everything was good and happy just two weeks ago, but this feeling of bleakness has been growing in your stomach, growing thicker and heavier with each time you see them, sleep with them, kiss them, witness the bonds of your relationship putting a strain on their friendships. And you can’t take it any more.

So you do it all at once, typing out the letters with your heartbeat aching in every inch of your body, from your fingertips to your toes. Press send. Hold your breath until the small _delivered_ appears under your message:

_I think we should end this._

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: so it’s finally the third part! as usual, please share this if you liked it, and let me know what you thought! and if you found any grammar/spelling/consistency errors please let me know those too so I can fix them!


End file.
